Famous Siblings:
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet Kenny Knight,Kristen Hale Diamond adopted name -Lauren Hodges and Courtney Garcia-they are siblings to Big Time Rush. They shall meet their older brothers-meaning the girls will meet their older brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Name:Kenny Knight.

Hi! Everyone my name is Kenny Knight-little brother to Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush. I live with him, along with three other boys who are members of the band, we live in Palm Woods, California.

Age:14 Years old.

Have a secret been keeping from my big brother-like the fact my other friends are adopted and living with their adopted family members.

Our dad isn't much in the picture he was killed in the line of duty-as a FBI Agent in Washington D.C. Our mother died like in the least 4 months now. Leaving me in the custody of my brother who is 18 years old in the story.

Favorite Colors: Are black and purple.

Favorite Bands Are: Unknown yet.

Favorite Televisions shows are:Bones of course.

Right now my brother is watching television with his friends at the huge apartment-given by their managment company.

"Hey! Kenny what's for dinner?"Yelled Carlos who is usually hungry.

Kenny shakes his head, pokes out of the kitchen staring his brother's friends sitting on the couch in the family room area. "Chicken Tacos"yelled Kenny going back to the kitchen area.

"Again"groaned James.

Logan comes walking in with some bags in his hands.

"Logan! What did you get?"asked Kendall peering up from the television meaning the news.

Logan sats his bags on the counter of the kitchen area. "Stuff! For my sister"answered Logan saying it out loud, surprising his friends-since finally finding a letter from his deceased parents-whose lawyer told him in a letter.

"Sister! Logan you don't have a sister"stated Carlos pointing it out.

"Just had a meeting with a lawyer, who inform me I have a sister who is 13 years and is adopted"answered Logan reading some information about his sister adoption.

Kenny has been quite now, well he's been living with his father who was FBI-In like Washington D.C. Also been keeping a secret for like 10 years. Until he was sent back to Palm Woods to live with their mother-meaning Kendall and Kenny's mother who died like 4 months ago.

"Logan! Do you know where your sister is actually?"asked James wondering.

Logan shakes his head. "Nope! Just can't believe my parents didn't tell me about having a sister"said Logan.

Kendall notices Kenny slowly walking out of the kitchen. Decides to follow him of course. "Guys! Will be right back, something is up with Kenny"said Kendall telling his friends who are sitting in the kitchen area.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren Hodges:

Name:Real Name is Lauren Mitchell.

Hi! Everyone my name is Lauren Hodges, I'm the adopted daughter to Jack Hodges who is currently engaged to his long time girlfriend-Angelina. They both work in Washington D.C. the five of us are sitting with a lawyer-who had contacted us about my birth parents who were deceased, but mention me about having an older brother-whom I never met.

"Wait! Your saying my real parents didn't want me"demanded Lauren angrily-staring at the lawyer who was sitting in Temperance Bones private office.

Ms. Landors peering up from the will that Lauren's deceased papers had made out for her daughter. "You were kidnapped at a young age, even your brother Logan didn't know about having a sister to begin with"said Ms. Landors.

Jack Hodges and Angelina just sat there in the office. Temperence was there, because she was Lauren godmother, Lance Sweets was there because, he was like a big brother to Lauren and Kristen Hale was there because she was Lauren's best friend. Only reason Kristen Hale (Diamond) was there to begin with her adopted parents were killed in the line of duty-both were police officers. So Kristen Hale was actually staying with Lauren, Jack and Angelina at their huge mansion home in Washington D.C.

"Wait! A minute are you talking about Logan Mitchell who is a member of Big Tim Rush?"asked Kristen who drinking some orange juice.

Ms. Landors nods her head. "Yes! Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia are members of Big Time Rush, in Hollywood, California". answered Courtney Garcia who appears behind them of course. Only reason why Courtney was there because she is a singer like her brother Carlos and his friends.

"Courtney! What are you doing here?"asked Lauren hugging one of her friends around the shoulders.

"I was here doing a concert two days, was told by my manager"answered Courtney pointing to one of her managers-Nancy Taylor who was standing there talking of course.

Ms. Landors speaks out" Excuse me! You will have leave, this is a family matter"said Ms. Landors saying that both Courtney and Kristen have to leave the office.

Courtney and Kristen both turned towards the lawyer. "Nope! Logan is friends with our brothers"answered Kristen already knowing about her brother james being famous.

Lauren stands up quickly facing away from her adopted father-and her new family who had raised her for the past 12 years now. "I want to meet my brother Logan. But! Need to tell him I have a new life with my family here in Washington D.C. "said Lauren facing towards her adopted family members.

Jack Hodges stands up, knowing that his adopted daughter needs to meet her brother Logan. "Lauren! You will always be my daughter, you can always come home to us"said Jack hugging Lauren around the shoulders.

Angelina and Temperence stood up.

"Yes! You will always have a place here"said Temperence seeing how Lauren was a great help in the lab with her dad.

"We will miss you alot"said Angelina hugging Lauren around the shoulders.

"Wait! Once you girls get to California, How are you going to tell your brothers?"asked Lance wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

It's been two days since Lauren and Kristen were staying with Courtney-in her huge apartment complex-that is near Palm Woods-where their brothers were living of course.

"So! Courtney how are we supposed to tell our brothers we are here in California?"asked Lauren nervous in meeting her brother Logan.

Courtney coming from the kitchen area of course. Seeing the apartment complex contains alot more bedrooms than where Carlos is staying-when he is visiting his friends.

"Well! Carlos probably forgot I own this huge apartment complex. But! Since he's living with the rest of guys in their apartment in Palm Woods. He already knows that we are here"said Courtney sipping orange juice.

2 seconds later, there was a big slamming noise, both Kristen and Lauren jumped up from the couch, seeing a young teenager racing towards Courtney hugging her.

"Courtney! Your back"yelled Carlos hugging his little sister-Courtney since she's been gone for at least 3 weeks.

"Carlos! I was only gone for 3 weeks for my tour. But there is something I need to tell you to keep secret from the other guys"said Courtney telling Carlos.

Carlos notices two girls watching them of course. "Hello! I'm Carlos Garcia, member of Big Time Rush"said Carlos holding his hands out to shake with the two girls.

Lauren and Kristen both laugh.

"What! Did I say something funny?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Carlos! This is Lauren Mitchell (Hodges)"said Courtney telling her brother.

Carlos is thinking a moment. "Wait! How does Lauren have the same last name as Logan?"asked Carlos confused.

Lauren spoke up. "Because, I been living in Washington D.C for the past 12 years of my life with my adopted dad, Jack Hodges. Just found out a couple days ago that Logan Mitchell is my brother through a lawyer"answered Lauren telling Carlos all of this.

"Same thing I was also adopted although both of my parents are dead, they died in the line of duty. My name is Kristen Diamond, little sister to James Diamond of Big Time Rush"said Kristen telling Carlos this information.

Carlos processing all this new information given by Lauren and Kristen. Turns towards his sister Courtney in the face. "Courtney! Did you already know that James and Logas have a sister to begin with?"asked Carlos wondering.

"No! Not at first we been penpals through Kenny"answered Courtney.

"Man! Both Logan and James are in a surprise of their life"said Carlos about to race out of the apartment building area.

"Carlos! Wait you can't tell them yet. We need you to come this event, like tomorrow than we will tell them"said Courtney.

Carlos faces towards his sister. "Ok! What kind of event are you talking about?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Well! Just your famous sister is doing an event tomorrow with Lauren and Kristen"said Courtney.

"We are?"asked Lauren wondering.

"Yes! I was going to ask if you would like to join me"said Courtney looking at Lauren and Kristen in the face.

"Sure! Love too"said Kristen

Lauren not sure, because of her family back in Washington D.C. "Have to think about it Courtney! I just want to meet Logan"said Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4

Sisters:

Kenny Knight was on the phone when Kendall his brother came knocking on the bedroom doorway. Was listening to his messages, that he had missed while taking care of the apartment place.

"Kenny! What's going?"asked Kendall who comes into Kenny's bedroom.

"Nothing! Just Courtney leaving me an urgent message"said Kenny hanging up the phone.

Kendall knew that Carlos had a little sister named Courtney who doesn't live with them.

"Kendall! There's something you should know about Logan's and James sister"said Kenny trying to fine a way to tell his older brother.

Kendall standing there by the closed doorway. "Yes! What about Logan's sister? Wait a minute James has a sister?"asked Kendall.

"Yes! That's how Kristen Hale (Diamond) and Lauren Mitchell (Hodges) been friend with Courtney Garcia. They met Courtney through me"answered Kenny whispering to his brother.

"Kenny! Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long have you known this?"asked Kendall wondering

"Uh! Since I been living with dad in Washington D.C."said Kenny mentioning how their father died in the line of duty.

Kendall hugs Kenny around the shoulders. "Sorry!I wasn't there"answered Kendall.

Knocked on the doorway.

"Come in"shouted Kenny

Carlos comes walking into the room with Logan and James of course."Hey! Courtney just came back from her tours, said there's an event she wants us to be there for it"said Carlos telling his friends.

"Why! On earth would we go to an event, that's like tomorrow"exclaimed James shaking his head.

Kenny already knows the anwer of course. "Maybe! It has to do with meeting your sisters to begin with"said Kenny peering up from the computer.

Mentions of Sisters being said out loud. Logan and James both looked up.

"Wait! Are you saying my sister is here in California?"asked James shocked of learning he had a sister to begin with.

"Uh! Yes"answered Carlos meeting Lauren and Kristen.

"Carlos! Did you by any chance already meet Kristen and Lauren?"asked Kenny who look up from reading the email on his computer from Courtney.

Carlos not quite what to say at first. "Bye! Have to go"answered Carlos racing out of the bedroom in a hurry.

"My guess he met Lauren and Kristen already"murmured Kendall.

The next day Kenny, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan went to the event that Courtney was talking about of course. At first Kenny and Carlos didn't see the girls.

"Are you sure that Lauren is here?"asked Logan

"Are you sure that Kristen is here?"asked James wanting to meet his sister.

"Yes! They should be there"said Kendall-getting more information from Kenny of course.

Moments later they overheard voices being said out loud, the boys turned towards the noises.

Can you tell me something? Please I need to know"singed Kristen Diamond dancing away in her black jeans and red spagetti tank top.

Shake! Shake! Shake It up"yelled Jamie one of the back up singers. Dancing away to the music.

"Wow! Who in the world is that?"asked Kendall never meeting Kristen and Lauren before.

Knock me flat to the sky. Can't wait for you"said Courtney singing and dancing away. Seeing Big Tim Rush standing there with Kenny Knight of course. Waves towards the boys standing there.

"That's Courtney! One that just waved to us, and my sister"said Carlos telling his friends and fellow bandmates.

Make it count for all of you, are special to us"said Kristen singing again.

Lauren spoke up."Hey! Kenny what's up?"asked Lauren noticing the first time in seeing her brother Logan standing there of course.

"Sorry! That Kendall and Carlos know about you, Lauren"said Kenny out loud.

Logan was shocked when Kenny mention his sister name out loud.

A couple minutes later, Courtney, Kristen and Lauren were talking with Big Time Rush-Boys-meaning their older siblings, back at Courtney's home. Plus Kenny served some drinks for everyone there.

Kristen told her brother James who is 17 years old in this story. Her life back in Washington D.C. and how her adopted parents are dead.

"Wait! If your adopted parents are dead. Where have you been staying?"asked James worried about his sister.

"Kristen! Been staying with my adopted dad and me at our home in Washington D.C."said Lauren telling them of course.

"Plus! Don't forget to mention he's getting married some time later in the future"said Courtney pointing it out.

"Kristen and Lauren! You must take you sightseeing and other place since you haven't seen much of Hollywood"said Kendall out loud.

"Yes! We can take you places, haven't been before here in Hollywood"said Carlos.

Lauren stands up quickly from where she's been sitting. "Excuse me! Have to call my dad back home"said Lauren walking away from everyone in the family room area.

"Uh! Is something wrong? Since we didn't see Lauren singing with you girls"said Kenny wondering.

"Lauren refused to join the group. Only came to see Logan"said Kristen not wanting to go onto more details.

5 minutes later, Lauren came back and was leaning against the wall in the family room area.

"So! What do you girls want to see here?"asked Courtney knowing something was up with Lauren.

Kristen shugs her shoulders. "Don't really care, just surprise me"said Kristen.

"Lauren! What do you want to see?"asked James wondering.

Lauren is thinking a moment. "I'm not staying in Hollywood guys. Sorry! But I'm needed back home"said Lauren about to walk away from Big Time Rush, plus her 3 friends who were surprised of the news.

Courtney stands up quickly."BULLSHIT! Lauren you need to get to know your brother Logan better. He wants to get to know you better, after finding out he's has a sister to begin with"said Courtney.

Lauren turns towards Big Time Rush. "Sorry! Courtney! You don't know what it's like being not wanted by your birth parents. Yes! They made it look like I was Kidnapped at the age of 4 years old and I dumped on the doorsteps of the Royal Diner where my adopted dad found me with his girlfriend at the time"demanded Lauren grabbing her suitcase she hasn't unpack yet.

"Did you know of this?"asked Logan glaring at Courtney and Kenny. Kristen not knowing all of the information given.

"No!"said Courtney shaking her head.

"Sorry! I didn't know all of the details. Dad wouldn't tell me since he was on that same case"said Kenny.

"Lauren! Maybe it's best if you stayed here for a few more days. We could explain to your dad, you guys need more time to spend time together"said James.

Lauren just ignores them and grabs her suitcase and leaves the apartment building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

It's been at least 4 days since Lauren left to go back home to Washington D.C. That the fact Logan wasn't taken the news that well, he really wanted to get to know his sister-he hasn't known for that long. He was making it pretty bad for his friends-that couldn't see him go un-happy.

"Gee! Logan why don't you just call Lauren up"said Kendall who was drinking hot coffee.

Logan peers up from reading the book in his hands. "I have been calling Lauren! But every time I call her cell-phone it goes to voice mail"said Logan moaning.

"Well! You could just fly to Washington D.C."said Carlos out loud.

"Say what! Come back to live in Hollywood"said Courtney shaking her head.

Carlos gently pushed Courtney off the couch she was sitting on.

"By the way where's Kristen?"asked Kendall wondering.

"Spending time with James in the pool area"said Kenny coming back in with his bathing suit on.

"Well! At least someone is having fun"said Logan missing Lauren very much.

Courtney saids something. "Well! I'm off for a couple weeks now. I was just talking to your manager and he saids you go with me to Washington D.C. for a business trip"said Courtney.

"Hey! That's a great idea"said James who comes back in the apartment building area. Followed shortly by Kristen who was on the phone of course.

"Kristen! Who were you talking too?"asked Kendall wondering what James sister, who she was talking too on the cell-phone.

Kristen holds her phone in Logan's face. "Logan! Do you want to say hi to Lauren?"asked Kristen still holding onto her cell-phone in front of Logan's face.

Logan takes the cell-phone from Kristen and saids something to Lauren who was in Washington D.C who had called Kristen. "Lauren! It's Logan your brother"said Logan.

Before Lauren could say anything to Logan on the phone. Logan overheard a shout being said on the other side of the phone call.

"Yo! Lauren how are you doing?"asked Rachel Walsh one of Lauren's best friends in Washington D.C.

"Let! Me guess your talking to Logan Mitchell"said Tristian Russell knowing about Lauren's brother who is a member of Big Time Rush.

Lauren hangs up on her brother, seeing she wasn't expecting company where her dad Jack Hodges works at with his fiance Angelina.

Logan gives the phone to Kristen.

"Logan! That was short"said James.

Logan turns towards his fellow friends and band mates in the face. "Lauren! She hanged up on me. But she must had company, because I could hear voices coming on the other side of the phone"said Logan getting up from the couch.

Back In Washington D.C. Area, Lauren turns towards her two pen-pals who are from New York. "Rachel! Tristian what are you doing here in Washington D.C.?"asked Lauren wondering.

Tristian and Rachel looked at Lauren in the face. "We are moving here to Washington D.C. for good, because of our careers"said Tristian.

"Yup! Meaning we can help you with your involvement with your secret"said Rachel.

"Have you heard from Leslie, Ryan and Tara lately?"asked Nicholas Summers who is one of Lauren's friends.

"No! That they are hanging out with their famous siblings"answered Lauren drinking some water this time.

Rachel sits down in Lauren's private office, given by Temperence Bones.

"So! What was it like to meet Big Time Rush?"asked Rachel seeing she likes the boys band.

Lauren saids something. "I really don't want to talk about Rachel. Seeing that fact my birth parents didn't even bother telling my brother he had sister to begin with in the first place"answered Lauren angrily.

Nicholas Summers knew that Lauren came back like 5 days ago from seeing her brother for the first time.

"So! Do you think your dad would let you come and have lunch with us?"asked Tristian who was worried about Lauren.

Lauren about to get up from her private office, when Angelina comes walking into the office to see Lauren. Noticing that Lauren had some company in the office.

"Oh! Lauren I could come back later"said Angelina walking into the office.

Lauren get's up from the couch on in the office. "Angelina! It's ok. These are my friends from school-Tristian Russell and Rachel Walsh"said Lauren-meaning she went to an exchange program in New York for 2 years. Studying music, because she had a secret-job by starting her own company there, and then moved back to Washington D.C. to be with her adopted family members.

"Welcome! To Washington D.C."said Angelina shaking hands with Tristian and Rachel. Nicholas Summers she already knew about, seeing he was sort of a bodyguard and best friends with Lauren.

"Thanks, We were wondering if we could take Lauren out to lunch?"asked Nicholas turning towards Angelina standing there in the office.

"Sure! Since Jack and I were going to have lunch together at the Royal Diner with our friends. We were going to ask Lauren to join us"said Angelina smiling at the kids in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Time Rush Coming To Washington D.C-:Part I

Been a few days since Angelina and the rest of the gang at the Jefforism-sorry-if I spelled that wrong. Please let me know, I shall fix it. Thanks! Since they found out that Lauren came back after meeting her famous brother Logan in California.

Angelina, Jack, Lance, Vince-yup! He was killed in the season of Bones. But in this story he's not dead, Steeley, Temperence and Cam were at the royal diner.

Two tables down Lauren was sitting with her friends from New York City and Flordia of course. Seeing how Leslie Timber, Tara Chase and Ryan Carter had join the group a couple days ago. Seeing how Leslie brother is Justin Timber, Tara brother is Scott Chase and Ryan brother is Nicky Carter. Lauren, Leslie, Tara and Ryan are part of the secret group-with Tristian and Rachel help of course-They too joined the company.

"So! Lauren it's been like 7 years now since we heard from you lately"said Tara who was drinking a chocolate milkshake.

Lauren drinking some cold water. "Sorry! Been busy with my dad and the rest of the gang. Also finding out I have a brother who is in Big Time Rush"answered Lauren.

Tara, Leslie and Ryan frozed when Lauren mention Big Time Rush.

"Are you like serious?"asked Ryan shocked of the news.

"Yes! A lawyer showed up at the Jefforism and track me down"said Lauren telling her friends who she hasn't seen for at least 9 years now.

Tristian and Rachel are already in Lauren secret group. "So! Tara, Leslie and Ryan how would like to join the group?"asked Rachel drinking cold ice tea.

Ryan, Tara and Leslie looked at each other in the face.

"Sure! We would love to"said Ryan shocked of the news given to them.

"Good! You 3 can move into my home"said Lauren getting up from the table where they were sitting a couple down from her father's table.

Since they were sort of the only people in the resturant-besides the people sitting at the counter of the royal diner.

Lauren is telling Jack-her adopted father the news. Jack nods his head, saying it was fine.

Lauren heads back to her friends, before she can sit back down. Those who were sitting inside the royal diner could hear screaming and yelling outside the place.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BIG TIME RUSH"Yelled a young couple who were passing by the resturant.

Tristian, Ryan, Leslie, Tara and Rachel turned towards the window area. Lauren is a little bit angry that Big Time Rush showed up here in Washington D.C. Could also see Kristen Hale (Diamond) and Courtney Garcia leading the way to the diner.

"Great! Just what I needed right now"groaned Lauren who was still standing there in shocked of seeing Big Time Rush coming into the diner.

Lance, Vince and Jack got up from where they were sitting with their friends. Saw Big Time Rush come into the place they were having lunch at.

Tristian and Ryan stood up also-to give Lauren some support. Nicholas was standing right near Lauren incase she needed help.

"Hey! Lauren we came to see you"sid Kenny Knight who ended up coming back-after his father's death.

"Why! Did you come all the way here for nothing?"asked Tristian already knowing one of the reasons why Lauren came back to Washington D.C.

Big Time Rush guys saw their were other people at the diner.

"Is there a place we can talk?"asked Kendall wondering.

Jack had his hands on Lauren's shoulders for support. As for Vince and Lance they were standing near them.

"Anything you have to say guys. Can say in front of my friends who already know about you"said Lauren arms folded across her chest.

Logan stands there thinking of what to say.

"Courtney! You just had your tour a couple weeks ago. So I know don't have another one coming up in 3 months"said Rachel reading the information on the computer.

Courtney shakes her head. "I'm here on a business trip, Big Time Rush came with me to see Washington D.C."said Courtney.

"What kind of business trip are you doing?"asked Vince wondering.

"Well! I was hoping to talk Lauren in coming back to California for awhile"said Courtney telling the techicians standing there of course.

"Sorry! Courtney that's not going to happen"said Temperence smiling a bit.

"Ok! Lauren isn't going to go back to California at the moment. Couldn't she at least spend some time with her brother?"asked James wondering.

Vince and Lance step in front of Lauren's friends. They didn't say anything at first.

Few minutes later, Big Time Rush, Kenny, Kristen and Courtney were talking in Lauren's private office instead of attracting people in the resturant for attention.

"Talk! Explain what your doing here in Washington D.C.?"said Lance who ended up staying in the office. While the others back to work.

"Butt! Out you aren't part of this converstation"said Courtney.

"Courtney! That's where your wrong in the first place. Lance Sweets is my adopted brother-although he has a different last name, doesn't matter if he's related or not by blood"said Lauren.

Carlos is thinking a moment to himself-he wants to know where he has heard the other kids names before.

"So! What brings the rest of you kids here?"asked Kristen wondering what was going on at the moment.

"Nothing! Just came to see our friend we haven't seen for at least 7 years"said Tara Chase not happy one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren:Part II

It's been several days since Big Time Rush came to the royal diner and met Lauren's adoped dad-Jack Hodges and his fiance Angelina and the rest of the gang.

Lauren, Tristian, Rachel, Leslie,Ryan and Tara flew to New York City for an event coming up of course. Nicholas ended up going up also for protection-meaning to protect Lauren.

Kenny ended up going, bringing Big Time Rush with him, including Kristen and Courtney-who had no idea what was going with their friends.

Lauren had already talk to her dad about moving to California just for a couple months, but be back for the wedding. Jack and Lance had permission to go to New York with Lauren to watch the music awards.

Scott Chase, Justin Timber, Nicky Carter were among the guests who were invited to the event. Knowing that their younger siblings were to perform in front of 1,000.00 fans.

Big Time Rush came into the stadium that was holding the event-meaning the school that Tristian, Rachel and Lauren had went too.

"Wow! Man this place is huge"exclaimed Kendall shocked.

"Uh! Where did Kenny go too?"asked Kristen wondering.

"He saw Lauren, Tristian, Rachel, Tara, Leslie and Ryan at their seats"said Alexis Taylor adopted daughter to FBI-Agent Danny Taylor who was standing there of course.

Kendall, Kristen and Courtney turned and saw a young girl standing there of course.

"Who! Are you?"asked James wondering.

"A friend to Tristian and Rachel"said Alexis smiling a bit.

"Ladies! Gentleman and fans please take your seats. The music event will be taking place soon"said a loud voice.

"Alexis! The others are waiting"said Alexander Walsh-cousin to Rachel Walsh.

"Coming! Alexander"said Alexis racing towards Alexander who was standing there.

Big Time Rush were seated in the second row of the area.

Justin, Timber, Scott Chase and Nicky Carter were seated behind there, along with Lance and Jack of course.

It's been over 4 hours now, when Lauren and her friends started to sing next.

"Ladies! And Gentleman and fans. Give it up for the Silver Guardians!"shouted the DJ.

Leslie appeared in front of the audience singing.

**Remember when I said I won't miss you**

**The truth is that I do**

**I never stopped thinking about you.**

"Wow! She has a great voice"said Kenny already knowing about Lauren's secret.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that Lauren?"asked Carlos pointing to what Lauren was wearing-Black pants with a Dark Blue spagetti tank top and white sneakers.

**We are ment together**

**The two of us are bound**

**Now its seems like forever**

**I can't get you off my mind now.**

Courtney was angrily-she stood up, in which Big Time Rush had to get her back down in her seats. Before she got kicked out of the stadium.

"How! Could she? Doesn't want to join my singing"answered Courtney angrily.

Kenny spoke up. "Be quite! Unless you want to be kick out"said Kenny.

Logan and the rest of the boys were shocked, how Lauren had a great voice of course.

Tara comes out now.

**If I could wish a upon a star**

**Then I would hold you in my arms**

**And I know we could love once again.**

"Go! Tara"said Scott clapping for his sister.

Tara waves towards her brothers and his friends sitting behind Big Tim Rush.

Lauren comes back on stage and surprises everyone of course. "HI! Let to introduce you all to my Silver Guardians members. Leslie Timber, Tara Chase, Ryan Carter, Alexis Taylor, Alexander Walsh, Nicholas Summers, Tristian Russell and Rachel Walsh"said Lauren waving towards the crowds.

The others come up and waved towards their friends.

"Thanks! We would like to thank our family for supporting us"said Leslie and Tara shouted out to the audience.

Lauren is thinking a moment, in what to say to the audience. "I have a secret that you all have to hear. Didn't want you to hear it from anyone-especiallys reporters"said Lauren.

Big Time Rush sat up straighter in their seats wondering what Lauren was going to say to the audience.

"Gee! What does Lauren have to tell? She didn't have to keep a secret from me"said Courtney not to happy with Lauren who didn't join her singing group.

"Wondered! What Lauren is going to say?"asked Carlos wondering.

Lauren tells the audience. "A couple weeks ago I was told by an unknown person. That I'm related to Logan Mitchell who is a remember of Big Time Rush and who is my brother. I was kidnapped at a young age, something my real parents faked-because they didn't want me into the family. That's why I been studying music in New York City with two my friends who are members for the Silver Guardians"said Lauren bowing to the crowd.

Lance and Jack-and the rest of the silver guardians=plus Justin, Scott and Nicky already knew about Lauren's past life. Since they helped put some money for the silver guardians.


	8. Chapter 8

Why!

Audience stood up clapping, even through they know the truth about Lauren's background now. Big Time Rush were shocked of the news, especially Courtney who wasn't happy at the moment.

"Courtney! There's no need to be upset"said Alexis Taylor who came and sat behind-Big Time Rush.

Lauren comes up on the stage this time. "Just wanted to let you know I will be in California, doing some business in Hollywood. So! If there's anyone who wants to contact me, go through my managers-Heather Richardson, Sarah Grey. Thanks! For understanding"said Lauren waving to the audience leaving the age.

15 minutes later, Lauren is with her friends, Jack and Lance since they had permission to come to the special event in New York. They were staying with Alexis Taylor whose father is FBI-Agent Danny Taylor-in their two stories home. FBI Agent Martin and his fiance Samantha live among the Taylor house hold.

"Did you see Big Time Rush faces in the audience?"said Rachel laughing out loud.

"Yeah! Especially, Courtney she didn't look that happy"said Tara whose brother Scott had to fly back to California to work, along with Justin to be with their friends.

Nicky flew back to Flordia-something to do with Family Reunion. Since Ryan had a good excuse not to attend the family reunion-he got to stay in New York.

"Alexis! Do you think your dad would, let you come to California?"asked Lauren who was reading a book.

"Well! Danny already knows about the Silver Guardians. But it wouldn't hurt to ask him"said Alexis smiling a bit.

"Ask me what?"asked Agent Danny Taylor who couldn't come to the event his daughter was in. But he had already knowing that Alexis friends were staying at their home, he came home late-like 7:00PM-because of a case they were working on at the office.

"Uncle Danny! I asked Alexis if you wouldn't mind her going to California to help me on a project"said Lauren-after since living in New York City for 2 years and meeting Alexis and her family members. They were part of the Silver Guardians family-meaning Alexis and her adopted father Danny Taylor. Martin Fitzgerald is going to be surprised when he finds out, about a daughter-who lives in California. A child he never knew about having in the first place. When Lauren stayed in New York City as an exchange student, she stayed with the Taylors-during the Holidays, because traveling to Washington D.C.-was a little too expense.

"Sure! Don't mind Alexis going, but please be careful there"said Danny-in seeing Alexis was his adopted daughter.

Door bell rings.

"Who could that be? At this time of night"said Alexander whose one of the Silver Guardians Members and Bodyguard of course.

Alexis ended up the one coming to the front door way and seeing Heather Richardson, behind her was Big Time Rush.

"Heather! What are you doing here?"asked Alexis wondering.

"Sorry! To interrupt your spending time with your father. But! Big Time Rush wants to see Lauren"said Heather Richardon saying sorry to Alexis.

Alexis turns towards Big Time Rush. "I will see if she wants to talk to you guys. Courtney! You can drop that attitude"said Alexis going back inside-but not inviting the guys in.

"Gee! she could have invited us in the house, it's cold out here"said James shaking a bit.

Few minutes later, Alexis appears with Lauren a couple minutes later,inviting them into the hallway.

The rest of the silver guardians-saw they had visitors-meaning Big Time Rush. Courtney was the first one that said something to Lauren who was leaning against the stairs.

"Lauren! How could you betrayel me like that. Why did you keep something from me?"demanded Courtney.

Lauren didn't say anything at first-just stood there. It was Alexis who said something, since Martin and Samantha had walked in shortly-after the gang were standing in the hallaway. Danny went upstairs to change, but he could hear the yelling going on downstairs.

"If your going to have that attitude in my house. You aren't welcome here"said Alexis angrily.

"Courtney! What do you mean Lauren, kept something from you?"asked Rachel wondering.

"Like, hearing you have your own group. Is this why you didn't want to join my group?"asked Courtney angrily.

Lauren angrily turns towards Courtney-her brother Logan standing there with his friends. "What I do isn't any of your business. Silver Guardians is something I started when, living in New York City for 2 years"yelled Lauren angrily.

Alexis notices her father Danny standing by the stairs, and Martin and Samantha standing near the kitchen area.

"Lauren started the silver guardians before she even met you, Courtney"answered Ryan out loud.

"So! Before you make accusations, get straight facts before blaming anyone"said Tristian.

Kirstian Diamond is standing there watching everything.

"Kristian! We are kind of shocked you join with Courtney, Seeing you live with Lauren before meeting her in person"said Rachel.

Lauren glares over to Alexis in the face. "Goodnight! Everyone Out right now. Before you get arrested"said Lauren racing up stairs to her bedroom.

Alexis turns towards to the guests standing in the hallaway. "GET OUT! FOR TRESPASSING ONTO PRIVATE PROPERTY"Yelled Alexis pushing their unwanted guest out to the cold, and slams the door in their faces.

"Wait! A minute, just want to say good luck-said Logan-too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Malibu! Here we come: Part I

Lauren had said her good-byes to-the gang in Washington D.C.-before moving to California to continue the silver guardians-company-reason she was going there-to have two headquarters-one in California and Washington D.C-if possible.

Alexis said her good-byes to-family members and the rest of the FBI-Agents in New York City. Only reason, she got adopted by FBI-Agent-Danny Taylor-because of a case they were working on-and she didn't have any other relatives to stay with. She was like 12 years at the time, and that's how she met Lauren.

Tara, Ryan and Leslie probably knew their siblings would be in California-because of their music careers. They were glad-they were be living close to their siblings in parts of Los Angeles.

Tristian, Rachel and Alexander were glad to get away from their parents. Seeing they have a huge family-meaning the Walshs.

What shocked the members of the Silver Guardians-was their new home-In Malibu-A huge mansion-which contist of 4 stories high.

"Wow! Look at that"said Tristian shocked of seeing the mansion.

"Are we sure, about having the right home?"asked Rachel shocked of course.

"Lauren! How did you get this place, how are you going to pay for it?"asked Ryan shocked of course.

Tara and Leslie already knew the answer of course. Nicholas answers the question of course.

"We had help in seeing-this is is the home of Scott and Justin. Since they are letting us use their home, while we are staying here in California"said Nicholas.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"Which is they aren't usually never home to begin with, because of their careers"said Tara smiling a bit. Seeing how she lives with her brother Scott-since the death of her parents.

Huge Mansion-contists

Rooms Altogether-is at least 160.-Some which aren't used.

Bathrooms:30

Dining Room-3

Gamerooms-2

Living Room-1

Family Room-2

Kitchens-3

Basement-2

Backyard area-Pools-4 1/2, tennis courts, stables, and two guest houses-which contists of 2 stories high.

1st floor of the mansion-contains-Dinning Room, Living Room, Kitchen, Gameroom Area, 3 Bathrooms, Stairs leading to the basement-which has a it's living quarters and sound recording studio. There are 8 bedrooms on the first floor.

2nd floor-of the mansion has at least-a library area-50 Bedrooms-Some locked-since they are already used by Scott's family members. Seeing Tara and Leslie live there, when ever they are in town of course.

3rd floor-of the mansion-has at least 50 bedrooms-not used-usually for company-and guards, on each floor.

"Wondered if there's any food in the house?"asked Ryan hungry.

Door bells rings.

"That better not be-Big Time Rush-racing over here"groaned Tristian making way to the front entrance of the mansion.

There standing was a women and a young girl standing there-with food in their baskets.

"Hello! We are your neighbors across the street"said Linda Stevens pointing to her house-across the way.

"Thanks! Would you like to come in?"asked Lauren who noticed something in the girl's figure. seeing how thin she is.

"Well! I have to get to work, But! Madison you can stay for awhile. Until my fiance picks you up from work"said Linda leaving her daughter behind-to get going.

"Madison! Would you like something to eat?"said Alexis who also notices how thin the girl is.

Madison follows Lauren and Alexis to the kitchen area. "I won't get in trouble right?"asked Madison wondering.

Silver Guardians members overheard that part.

"Why! Madison would you get into trouble?"asked Rachel wondering.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone. Because then mommy would get in trouble with daddy"said Madison crying out loud.

Silver Guardians glared at each other in the face.

"Madison! Where is your father?"asked Tristian wondering.

"Madison! Who is your father, what is your full name?"asked Leslie wondering.

Lauren was already on the phone, she had a guess who Madison's father was in the first place. Alexis was talking Lauren about something.

"Lauren! Who are you calling?"asked Alexis wondering the same thing of course.

"Uncle Martin! I have a feeling his ex-girlfriend never told him-he has a child to begin with"said Lauren angrily.

Alexis sensing that Madison-maybe is Martin's unknown daughter, because of the same structures they have.

After talking to Uncle Martin on the phone, he would get the custody papers together and fly out there with a lawyer-get there tomorrow after noon.

"My father never met him, he's alive since that's what mom told me"said Madison drinking chocolate milk and a ham and cheese sandwich and blackberries.

"Does your mother's fiance know anything about your father?"asked Alexis wondering.

Madison nods her head.

Few hours later, Linda's Stevens-fiance Zan Lee-comes to over to pick up Madison. Only problem was he wasn't allowed to take Madison home with him.

"Hello! I'm Zan Lee here to pick up Madison"said Zan hand out to shake the new neighbors hands.

"Good! Madison is inside the kitchen eating some food. Since I believe there is something wrong with that picture"said Nicholas standing there incase something wrong happen.

Zan just nods his head.

Madison glares up and notices Zan entering the kitchen area of the mansion. Not wanting to get into trouble with her mother's fiance and get's up from the table.

"Mr. Lee! Do you know who is Madison's father?"asked Alexis wondering.

Zan nods his head. "Yes! Linda mention to me-it was her boyfriend-Martin-someone-Who is A FBI Agent-somewhere in New York"answered Zan wondering with the questions.

"Well! That FBI Agent is on his way here, shall get custody papers of his daughter, Madison"said Alexander Walsh glaring at Zan Lee in the face.

Zan Lee nods his head.

"Mr. Lee! Haven't you ever noticed that Madison is thin, since she's been living with you?"demanded Ryan with his mouth full of food.

"No! I don't live with Linda and Madison, Have my own place"said Zan telling the silver guardians the news.

"Mr. Lee! I would you call Linda Stevens right now. Tell her that Madison is spending the night here at my home"said Tara noticing that Madison was thin too.

Zan leaves the mansion and saids he will let Linda know change of plans.


	10. Chapter 10

Custody:Part I

Silver Guardians, Martin Fitzgerald, Danny Taylor and Samantha were there along with Linda Stevens, Zan Lee and their lawyers.

Let's say Linda wasn't too happy in seeing her ex-from like 12 years ago.

"Martin! You have no right to take my daughter away from me like that"yelled Linda.

"Linda! You had no right to keep my daughter from me"said Martin angrily.

"Who is this bitch?"asked Linda pointing to Samantha in the face.

Silver Guardians were shocked of course, Madison was eating some fruit salad since it was on the conference table.

Samantha was about to say something, when Lauren said something out loud. "Well! That young women you just pointed your middle finger at, is my aunt who is fiance to Martin Fitzergald of the FBI-In New York City.

Linda Stevens lawyer looked at the custody papers in his hands. And some statements taken from the silver guardians and child services.

"Aunt! She's not even related to you! So why we are even here then?"asked Linda angrily.

"We are here because, you are a misfit parent not treating your daughter right"anwered Samantha who has been told the news.

"Ms. Stevens! They are right we have complints from teachers-reporting it to child services"said Mr. Smith stating the facts.

Linda turns towards the silver guardians in the face. "You have no right! To take my daughter from me. I take good care of Madison"said Linda.

Nicholas and Alexander weren't at the meeting they were in the family room area.

Door Bell rings-through the house.

Silver guardians looked at each other in the face. Mr. Jamie Warren-who had come with Danny Taylor, Martin and Samantha from New York City-was looking at the custody papers.

Nicholas was the one who had open the door to the entrance of the mansion. There standing was Kristen standing there with Logan and James. Kristen and Logan both wanted to see Lauren.

"Nicholas! My sister wanted to see Lauren and talk to her"said James.

Logan nods his head. "I wanted to say sorry the way I'm been treating Lauren"said Logan.

Nicholas leads them inside the house. "Lauren and the rest of the silver guardians are in an important meeting at the moment"said Nicholas sitting back down on the couch.

Alexander coughs. "More than Yelling at each other"said Alexander drinking water.

Logan, Kristen and James glared at each other in the face.

"Yelling! What are you talking about?"asked James wondering.

Before Nicholas and Alexander could explain what was going on at the moment. They all heard Lauren yelling at someone in the conference room a couple doors down from the kitchen area.

Lauren is yelling at Ms. Stevens and Mr. Lee in the face. "I want to know why, you didn't do anything to help Madison?"yelled Lauren angrily.

Zan Lee spoke up quickly. "You don't understand, when ever Linda was out on business trips. I also made sure Madison stay with me"said Zan explaining.

"Staying with you doesn't count the fact, you could be charge for child abuse"said Samantha.

Zan nods his head. "Ok! I understand the laws. Linda! Maybe it's best for the safety of Madison"answered Zan.

Linda turns towards her fiance in the face. "No! I'm not losing Madison"said Linda.

Mr. Warren and Mr. Smith glared at each other in the face. They both thought it would be best if Martin had custody of Madison.

"Sorry! Ms. Stevens even a judge would agree with this custody. Both of us are argeeing to turn Madison to her father"said Mr. Smith handing Martin the custody papers.

Yelling stop in the conference room area. Alexander went to inform the silver guardians they had visitors.

"Ms. Stevens you also have orders to stay 100 feet away from Madison"stated Alexis smiling a bit. Ms. Stevens and stormed out of the conference room area, with her fiance following shortly behind.

"Uh! Lauren hate to tell you this but, Logan, Kristen and James are in the sitting area with Nicholas"said Alexander telling Lauren this.

The rest of the silver guardians, Danny, Samantha and Martin heard Lauren groaned in the conference room area. Madison was confused of course, but happy she would be staying with her dad.

Lauren was talking with Kristen, James and Logan. When the rest of the silver guardians came out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Danny, Martin, Samantha and Madison-who suddenly saw two members of Big Time Rush standing there talking to Lauren.

Kristen and James noticed a young girl standing between 3 adults in the kitchen area.

"Lauren! Who is that girl?"asked Kristen who was wondering.

"What was the yelling about?"asked James wondering.

"Custody battle! Madison is that girl that us silver guardians was dealing with her mother"said Alexis sitting on Danny's lap.

"Ms. Stevens leaves down the street-meaning across my brothers home"said Tara drinking some water.

"You mean this isn't your home?"Courtney, since finding out that Kristen had now joined Lauren's silver guardians.

"No! It belongs to our brothers"answered Leslie and Tara not happy in seeing Courtney at the moment.

"They are letting us used this house, when we are staying here in California"said Rachel who was eating some fruit salad.

Lauren was now sitting on her brother's lap-she forgave him-after they both find out-their real parents had lied to them-well it doesn't matter since they are dead-in the grave.

Shortly, after there was a knock on the doorway.

"Great! Who in world is that?"asked Alexander complaining.

Few minutes later, Two young girls walked into the house, weren't too happy in seeing Big Time Rush at someone else house-meaning huge mansion.

"Logan Mitchell! Don't tell me you forgot our lunch date"yelled Camille throwing hands up in the air.

"Camille! How did you know where we lived?"asked Leslie meeting Camille one day-something to do with music.

"I didn't, Jo inform me where you guys were"said Camille, meaning Kendall's girlfriend.

Kendall shugs his shoulders. "Sorry! I didn't want to keep it a secret any longer"said Kendall.

"Kendall it's fine"said Lauren drinking some orange juice.

"OK! Slut why are you sitting on my boyfriend's lap?"demanded Camille-not noticing the others-meaning 3 FBI agents standing there with Madison of who figures it out the four guys either sitting or standing there-is one of her favorite bands.

"Camille! That girl who you just called a nasty word. Is Logan's sister, whom he just found a couple months ago"yelled Jo-already knowing the whole story from Kenny and Kendall of course.

Camille just stood there. "Sister! When where you going to tell me?"demanded Camille.

Logan stares at his ex-girlfriend in the face. "Camille! This is my sister Lauren Hodges. If your wondering why my sister has a different last name as me. Because she was adopted and her father lives in Washington D.C."said Logan.

Lauren had gotten up from Logan's lap.

Alexis had noticed the way Madison was staring at the guys in the face. "James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan meet Madison Fitzgerald-daughter to FBI-Martin Fitzgerald-of New York City"said Alexis who was leaning against her father's shoulders now.

"Madison! Meet my brother Logan Mitchell, his friends Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Kendall Knight"said Lauren pointing to each guy now standing up.

Madison was shocked of the news given to her moments before.

"Ok! Now that you have introduce everyone to the boys. Logan! Can we get going to lunch?"asked Camille who watching the interactions with the silver guardians and the adults standing in the kitchen now.

Logan shakes his head. "Sorry! Never said I was going to lunch with you, Camille"answered Logan munching on some home made desserts that were on the table.

"Camille! Why are you even here? Besides I didn't think you were even dating each other"said Carlos wondering why Jo brought Camille with her to the house.

"To see my boyfriend"answered Camille.

Logan get's up from where he is sitting down. "We aren't together anymore, can't you tell I don't want to go out"said Logan putting his arms around Lauren's shoulders.

Camille noticed the others in the kitchen staring at her. "Uh! Who are you guys?"asked Camille wondering why there were 3 adults in the kitchen area.

"Those 3 adults are FBI Agents from New York City"said Kristen eating some ham and cheese sandwich.


	11. Chapter 11

Two Months Later:

Gustavo Rocaque was talking to Big Time Rush at Rocaque's Recording Studio. Kendall,Carlos, Logan and James were all seated around the big table in the conference room area.

"Gustavo! What are we doing here so early in the morning?"asked Carlos yawning.

"Yeah! I want to spend some time with my sister, before she goes back to New York City"said James who was talking to his sister Kristen on the phone.

In seeing Madison went back to New York with her dad Martin, Samantha and Danny. Seeing now that Martin had custody of his daughter-who is 14 years old in this story.

Lauren and Alexis said they would be back soon before going back to Washington D.C. for the wedding of her adopted dad-meaning Jack Hodges and Angelina getting married soon.

Kelly Wainwright came in with Camille who demanded to see Big Time Rush. Jo Taylor was there shaking her head, she understands why Logan broke up with Camille. Happy that Logan has a sister, since their parents had taken them away from each other to begin with.

"Sorry! Dogs, Camille demanded to see Logan"said Kelly walking into the conference room area. Jo was following closely with coffee's in her hands.

"Here! Kendall brought your favorite coffee drink"said Jo giving her boyfriend a coffee she had brought with.

"Thanks! Jo"said Kendall taking a sip of coffee.

"Logan! Why, Would you spend more time with that brat?"demanded Camille angrily.

Big Time Rush glared at Camille in the face.

Gustavo and Kelly stared at Camille in the face. Jo shakes her head the way Camille is reacting over this situation.

"Camille! You are over reacting on this situation. Besides, Lauren has done nothing to you since been living here in California for at least 4 months now"said Carlos pointing it out.

"Lauren! Is my sister friend, so I would leave them out of this situation"said James angrily glaring at Camille in the face.

Few moments later, they heard yelling being heard out side of the conference room area. Big Time Rush raced towards the doorway, before they could see what was happening a couple doors down. Tyler Grayson came racing towards them.

"Man! Wait until I tell my mom, that I got hired by the silver guardians"yelled Tyler jumping up and down.

"Tyler! Why would that brat hired you for? Besides don't you like doing the diapers ads"said Camille.

Tyler staring at Camille in the face. "Which brat are you talking about? Because the silver guardians are nation wide in Flordia, New York and Washington D.C"answered Tyler saying it.

"Yeah! Which brat were you talking about behind our backs?"said Tristian who was standing there of course with arms folded across his chest.

"Tristian! If your here, are the others with you?"asked Kendall wondering, where his brother's been for a couple weeks now.

"Yes! Kenny and Kristen are with the rest of the silver guardians. Plus your looking at the new bodyguard"said Alexis pointing to Tyler telling his mother-since he is 18 years old.

"Is Lauren with the silver guardians?"asked Jo wondering.

Tristian glared at Big Time Rush in the face. "I haven't seen Lauren or Alexis, like two days ago"said Tristian out loud.

Before anyone could say anything, Kristen came racing into the hallway, sees her brother with his friends. "Tristian and Tyler! We have to get to New York"said Kristen breathing very loudly.

Tyler waves good-bye to his mother and races after Tristian in a flash.

"Wait! Why do you have to go to New York so soon?"asked Kelly wondering.

Kristen wasn't sure what to say to James and the rest of the guys about the bad news.

Kenny came racing in the hallway. "Kendall! We have to leave right now, to go to New York"yelled Kenny stopping in time front of his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Hospital:Part I

Kenny had raced to find his brother Kendall in the hallway with his friends. Found Tristian and Tyler racing out of the hallway-after Kristen who had inform the two young boys they have to leave to go to New York.

"Kendall! We have to leave right now. Have to get to New York, the plane leaves in 6 hours"shouted Kenny breathing heavy.

"Kenny! What's wrong?"asked Jo wondering.

Courtney came racing to find Carlos and tell him the bad news. "Oh! Carlos didn't know if you would be here, until Kristen inform me moments before that the rest of the guys were at the studio. Logan! Sorry but the silver guardians had to rushed to New York City, there was an accident that involved Alexis Taylor and Lauren Hodges"answered Courtney telling Big Time Rush who was standing there in shocked.

"That's the reason why you haven't seen Lauren or Alexis in two days"said Sarah Jones racing towards Logan and the rest of guys who were about to leave the studio to get to in their cars.

"Sarah! Is there a reason why Lauren and Alexis went to New York early?"asked James wondering.

"Probably went to finish going to school"said Sarah not knowing all the information.

"School! How years do they have left?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Lauren went to the same school as Tristian, Rachel and Alexis for 2 years as an exchange student. Then came back to Washington D.C. to help out at her dad working place as an intern"said Kenny knowing more a bit than Courtney.

Few hours later at the hospital, it wasn't that great for Alexis or Lauren at the moment.

Both were hurt pretty badly, Nicholas had called Danny Taylor to come to the hospital quickly. Also had called Jack Hodges at work, but he was in the field, so Angelina had taken the call and said they would be in New York the following day.

Danny came racing into the hospital building area, with Martin of course since Madison was with Samantha shopping for clothes for her.

"Nicholas! What happen?"asked Danny worried about Alexis and Lauren.

"A truck had slammed against the side of our car"said Heather Richardson one of Lauren's managers.

"Don't worry the NYPD have the person who was wearing a ski mask in custody"said Officer Jenna Taylor.

"Ski mask! Where is Alexis and Lauren?"asked Martin wondering.

"Both are being seen by the doctor, it didn't look that good for Lauren"said Officer Ariel Flack who was standing there incase something happens.

"I have gotten a hold of her Lauren's dad in Washington D.C. and Logan Mitchell in Los Angeles"said Heather telling those who were waiting on the news.

14 Hours later still no news on Lauren's conditions. Alexis wasn't that bad, she had a few brusies on her back and a cast on the wrist.

Big Time Rush had raced into the hospital-saw Alexis sitting near her father in the waiting area.

"Any news on Lauren conditions?"asked Kristen worried.

"Nothing! Doctors said she was in surgery"said Martin worried.

Dr. Nathan Messer came walking towards the group standing there. It wasn't good news to tell the group-on Lauren's conditions at the moment. "Is there any family members for ?"asked Nathan who was wondering.

Logan stands up quickly from sitting down on the chair. "Yes! I'm Lauren's brother"said Logan Mitchell.

"You aren't related to Lauren so I'm afraid you can't see her"said Nathan notcing Big Time Rush.

"Nathan! Give it a rest, Lauren had told everyone at the concert she was doing that Logan was her brother-parents didn't tell their son he had a sister to being with"said Ariel glaring at her fiance in the face.

Danny Taylor saids something to the young doctor standing there. "Lauren's adopted father will be here in a couple hours. Is there something I can tell him and his fiance about Lauren's conditions?"said Danny.

Nathan not sure what to tell the group. Ariel had elbow him in the stomach a little bit.

Alexis had walked into Lauren's room-after finding out what room she was staying in. "Lauren! Can you hear me?"asked Alexis wondering if Lauren could hear hear

Nope nothing-came from Lauren's unconscience form. Could hear the adults standing around the waiting area-which was only two doors down from Lauren's room.

15 minutes later, Alexis came walking out into the waiting area. Jack and Angelina just had arrived and wanted answers to what was going on Lauren's conditions.

Alexis has answer their questions by saying it. "Lauren is in a coma"answered Alexis saying it loudly.

Big Time Rush, Kristen, Courtney, Kenny, Martin those who were standing there in the waiting area-turned around and saw Alexis coming from Lauren's room.

"Coma! Will she ever wake up?"asked Courtney shocked of the news.

Nathan not quite sure what to say to the group. "It might take a week, a month or a whole year. Depends on the patient, sorry but Lauren was pretty hurt badly in the car accident"said Nathan.


	13. Chapter 13

Hospital:Part II

It's been Several Weeks since Big Time Rush had gotten the bad news on Lauren's condition in New York City. Plus Angelina and Jack were told to take some time, in being there for Lauren's sake.

Alexis had taken the leader role, until Lauren awaken up from her deep coma like sleep, but knew it might not happen.

Kendall, James and Carlos were worried about Logan-he didn't need someone else to die in his family now.

"Man! I hope Lauren make's it. For my sister sake"said James worried about Kristen who was devestated on the news.

Lance had flown in to spend some time with Lauren-take turns with Angelina and Jack to get something to eat.

Angelina was leaning against Jack in the cafeteria, along with Big Time Rush since they were banned from Lauren's hospital room. Lance was sitting with Lauren right now, since he was allowed to stay-because he's a doctor.

"Jack! Maybe we should post pone the wedding. Until we know for sure that Lauren is going to be there"said Angelina to Jack her fiance who was worried about his daughter.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos were sitting one table down and could overhear everything going on. James had taken Kristen, Kenny and Courtney to get some sleep at the hotel they were staying at. Since none of their siblings were allowed to stay at the hospital.

Lauren was dreaming in her coma-like state. Noticed strange lights appearing in front of her-showing people standing there.

"Hello! Lauren it's been long time since we saw you"said the person.

"Where am I?"asked Lauren wondering whe she wasn't waking up.

"Lauren! Honey your in a coma, you car was slammed against a truck. New York Police Department caught the person who did it"said an angel.

"Lauren! We are your parents, didn't mean to leave you"said Joyce-Lauren's mother.

"Leave me! You let Logan think I was kidnapped. When all this time you didn't want me as part of your family"cried Lauren.

""Lauren! We are sorry, aren't going to change the fact you have a family waiting for you to wake up"said Luke-Lauren's stepfather-.

"Lauren! Your real father Georgie was the one who took us from you. And later he was killed in a car accident"said Joyce telling Lauren this.

"Does Logan know any of this issue?"asked Lauren wondering.

"Yes! Georgie left Logan when he was 12 years old at the time. You were only 10 years old at the time, so no he didn't know about having a sister to begin with"said Joyce.

Lauren nods her head.

"Honey! Go back to sleep. We will be watching you"said Luke saying.

Lauren falls back to sleep-could hear voices now.


	14. Chapter 14

BackGround Information-On the Silver Guardians-plus others who aren't part of the group.

**Name:Tristian Russell**

Age:16

Born:October 31th-Halloween

Family:Parents are deceased.

Hair:Black

Skin:Hispanic

Eyes:Green

Height:6"8 inches

Car:porshe

Group:Silver Guardians

Favorite Band:N'Sync

Instruments:Piano

**Name:Tyler Grayson**

Age:18

Family:Mother-Anne (39)

Siblings:None

Group-Silver Guardians

Place:California, New York, Flordia and Washington D.C

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Dark Brown

**Name:Alexander Walsh**

Age:20

Family: Deceased.

Siblings:1-Dasha-age 17-Goes to boarding school in Scotland. Cousins to Rachel Walsh.

Group:Silver Guardians

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Height:5"8

**Name: Rachel Walsh**

Age-16

Place-New York, Washington D.C., California and Flordia.

Group-Silver Guardians

Parents:Deceased-

Siblings:Oh! Yeah-2 Brothers-Benjamin-19, Henry-19

Height:4"8

Hair:Black

Eyes:Blue

Favorite Bands:Big Time Rush-and etc.

**Name:Tara Chase**

Age:15

Family:-Parents are deceased-Lives with her brother-Scott Chase who is in the music industry. Mostly lived in Flordia and California. Her parents had gotten divorced where she was mostly living with her dad-who got married again. But! His new wife was nasty to her. Her mother had died, when she was living with her dad-and new stepmother. Then her best friend Leslie was visiting her-Rachel dad died, that's when moving to Flordia to be with her brother.

Siblings:4-1-Scott Chase-23-Others she doesn't keep in touch. Because they are overseas in London, Italy and Japan. They are her stepmoms-kids from another marriage.

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

Height:6"7

Instruments:Piano and guiter

Name:Ryan Carter

Age:15

Family Members: Nicky Carter-age 25-Erin Carter-23

Parents:Birth parents unknown.

Height:5"9

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Blonde

Name:Leslie Timber

Age:15

Family Members: Justin Timer-Age 23

Parents:Deceased

Height:4"8

Eyes:Silver

Hair:Black

Name:Alexis Taylor

Age:16

Family Members-FBI Agent Danny Taylor-Adopted, Samantha-Aunt-Martin Fitzergald-Uncle and Madison-Cousin now.

Height:5"7

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Black

Name:Kristen Diamond

Age:15

Family Members-1-James-17

Parents-Never met them.

Height:6"7

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Brown


	15. Chapter 15

Four Months Later:

It's been over 4 months since Lauren's incident in New York City. Alexis Taylor was taking over the silver guardians until Lauren woke up. Big Time Rush were back in California, because they were need to practice for their upcoming big concert nation wide.

Camille was happy that Lauren was out of the picture. She was keeping a big secret from everyone. Hope you can guess what her big **secret **is?

This time Madison wanted to see Lauren, seeing that Martin had custody of her now. She wanted to thank Lauren, although wasn't sure what the out come would be.

Alexis was with Madison at the hospital visiting Lauren when it happen of course. Danny had brought Alexis and Madison to visit Lauren since it's been several months since the car accident.

Madison felt Lauren's hand moving into hers and said something to Alexis who had alerted Danny who was busy talking Tyler and Alexander who were outside of the hospital room.

"Alexis! Swear to God, felt Lauren's hand moving"exclaimed Madison telling Alexis who was reading a book in her hands.

Alexis looks up from her book-see what Madison is talking about. Notices Lauren's hand moving a bit, hurries out of the room to inform Tyler, Alexander and her father Danny who were busy talking among each other.

"Alexis! Is something wrong?"asked Tyler wondering if something was wrong.

"Madison felt Lauren's hand move a bit"answered Alexis telling them in the hallway of course.

Few hours later, Lauren had awaken up from her 4 month coma. Although she had no memories of what during before those 4 months. Lance was still there when Nathan Messer explain to the group-it would take some time-for Lauren's memories to return sometime in the future.

Silver guardians were told in what was going with Lauren conditions. Although they were told not to tell anyone outside of the silver guardians in what was going on.

"What do you mean we can't tell anyone?"demanded Kristen knowing that Logan would want to know what's going on.

"It's Ms. Hodges wishes that no one outside of the company about her conditions. Only those close to her-meaning family members"said Heather Richardson who was one of the managers present and told about this situation by Nathan.

"Lauren! What are we supposed to do now?"asked Ryan wondering.

Lauren looking up from eating fruit salad-at Alexis Taylor's home. It's been two days since she came home.

Alexis answers instead, knowing that Lauren was supposed to be resting.

"I will be taking over the silver guardians, with the help from Tristian and Rachel in Washington D.C. Leslie, Tara and Ryan will take care of things back in California seeing Scott and Justin wanted to know Lauren's conditions"answered Alexis.

"Wait! Scott and Justin aren't part of the silver guardians"exclaimed Courtney who had already called her brother to let him know about Lauren's conditions. Knowing that Carlos would forget to check his e-mail messages.

"Scott and Justin are part of the silver guardians, since they helped started the company"shouted Tara.

There was a knock at the Taylor's doorway. Silver guardians groaned, hoping it wasn't the media-seeing they were at the hospital when the gang had left.

"Please! Don't let that be the media"groaned Madison who was eating some food.

Jack and Steeley were at the Taylor's home, seeing Lance had called them to update on Lauren's conditions. Seeing Jack and Angelina had to fly back to Washington D.C. for a case.

Jack came back to see his daughter, Steely came with him incase something happen. Lance had already inform them about Lauren's conditions over the phone.

Lauren was eating some food-she had made in the kitchen, with the help from Alexis who loves to cook.

"Jack! What are you doing back so soon?"asked Rachel who was told to call Lauren's adopted dad by first name only.

Jack and Lauren were sitting next to each other in the family room-of Alexis's home.

"Lance! Call called me and told me about my daughter's conditions 3 days ago. Temperence told me to come and see her"said Jack arms around Lauren's shoulders.

"What are we supposed to do with the boys?"asked Leslie wondering about Big Time Rush.

"Yeah! Big Time Rush there going to fine out later about Lauren's conditions"said Alexander pointing it out to the those who were in the kitchen area.

Lauren spoke up quickly. "Let's surprised them, plus I had a chat with the person who cause me to go into a coma like yesterday"answered Lauren telling her friends.

"Wait! You talk to the person who caused that car accident?"asked Tristian.

"Yes! That certain person was hired, to make me disappear"answered Lauren telling the silver guardians and her family members.

"Lauren! Who would want to make you disappear for good?"asked Steeley wondering.

**Author's Note: There will be a contest-for those who are reading this chapter. I need boy names-for those who are going to part of the silver guardian team-and boyfriends to the girl members.**

**Name:**

**Family Members:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Background Information If Needed Too:**

**Here are the Members of the Silver Guardians:**

**Tara Chase-Age 15**

**Leslie Timber-Age 15**

**Alexis Taylor-16**

**Kristen Diamond-15**

**Rachel Walsh-16**

**Need female girlfriends for Ryan and Tristian.**


	16. Chapter 16

Wedding:Part I

It's been over 5 weeks since Lauren been back to Washington D.C. for the celebration of Jack and Angelina wedding. Plus the rest of the lab techicians understood what Lauren was going through, with no memories.

Temperence was the maid of honor-wearing a green dress. With Daisy, Lance's fiance wearing a pink dress, Lauren wearing a blue dress and the guys wearing tuxdeo's.

"Gee! Did we all have to wear tuxdeo's?"asked Greg since his was a little bit too tight.

"Yes! Because if Jack has to wear one, it would be kind of weird if the rest of you didn't have yours on in front of guests"said Lauren who came walking towards her family members.

"Lauren! Are you ok?"asked Vincert worried since finding out what happen to Lauren and Alexis in New York.

Lauren not wanting to lie, that she wasn't fine. She was still had no memories before the accident took place like 6 months ago.

"Ok! Just wish I could remember what happen to me before the accident took place. But! My mind is fuzzy, although I see strange young boys in my mind"answerd Lauren rubbing her head.

Vincent, Steeley, Lance and Greg looked at each other in the face. Then they looked over to Jack who was saying something to Lauren.

"Lauren! Doctor said it would take time for your memories to come back. You have us to help you out in the meantime"said Jack hugging Lauren around the shoulders.

"Thanks! Dad"said Lauren hugging Jack around the shoulders.

Few hours later Jack and Angelina were married now. They were going to go Canada for their honeymoon, but didn't want to leave Lauren because of her medical conditions-since coming back from New York City-due to her car accident.

Few Hours later in California, Big Time Rush were just getting home from practicing at the studio for their upcoming nation wide concert.

"Man! I'm sure beat"said Kendall collapsing onto the couch in the apartment.

"We been in the studio for the past 4 weeks now. Hey! Logan did you hear anything about Lauren's conditions yet?"asked James wondering how his sister Kristen was doing-since living in New York-because that's where the silver guardians were station at.

Logan shakes his head. "No! Haven't heard anything yet"said Logan yawning.

Carlos-phone beeped-signaling he had an incoming message. "Kendall! Have to use your computer, Courtney sent me an urgent message on the phone"said Carlos racing towards the computer they share with each other. Even through Kenny has his own computer-in his bedroom.

"Wondered what was so urgent? That made Carlos read something from Courtney"answered Kendall who was watching television in their apartment.

15 Seconds later, Carlos came racing into the family room of their apartment. "Guys! Courtney inform me that Lauren is out of the hospital"shouted Carlos saying it very loudly through out the room.

James, Kendall and Logan frozed in what they were doing in the room.

"Carlos! Are you sure that Lauren is out of the hospital?"Asked James wondering.

"Yes! Courtney only mention that Lauren was out of the hospital. Wouldn't give anymore information out on the computer"said Carlos.

"Well! Is one of our concerts any where near Washington D.C.?"asked Logan wondering.

Kendall calling Kelly to find out their concert schedules. Took a few minutes to talk to Kelly about their concert schedules.

"Thanks! Kelly for letting me know"said Kendall hanging up the phone.

"So! Do we have any concerts in Washington D.C.?"asked James wondering in seeing his sister.

"We don't even know where Lauren is at. She could either be in New York City staying with Alexis Taylor or her dad in Washington D.C."said Logan shocked of learning that his sister is out of the hospital.

James points to his cell-phone waving it around in front of his friends. "Lauren is in Washington D.C., Kristen had sent me a text saying she is in Washington D.C. for a wedding"answered James.

"That's right Lauren's dad was getting married soon"said Carlos.

"Yes! We are doing 4 concerts in Washington D.C."said Kendall.


	17. Chapter 17

Memories: Part I

It's been over 5 months since the wedding of Jack and Angelina Hodges. Lauren still had no memories of what took place before the accident in New York City. Nor she had any memories of her brother Logan Mitchell-member of Big Time Rush. Although she was getting fuzzy strange pictures of 4 boys in her mind.

Lauren was eating at the royal diner she had gotten permission to go get something to eat. Kristen and Alexis were with Lauren eating at the diner.

"Uh! Lauren I know you didn't want anyone knowing about your conditions at the hospital"said Kristen trying not to get Lauren angry at her for keeping something.

"Kristen! Is something wrong?"asked Tyler who was sitting with them at the table for protection.

"Yes! Courtney has been sending messages to Carlos and told him that Lauren is out of the hospital"said Kristen.

Lauren at first didn't say anything. "OK! It's not like I'm keeping a secret from anyone, being home in Washington D.C."eating some taco salad. "Kristen! Did you tell your brother where you were at? Incase he wanted to get ahold of you"said Lauren who wasn't all that worried.

"Yes! Only mention that I was here for a wedding that's all"answered Kristen.

2 hours later, unknown for Lauren that Big Time Rush had arrived in Washington D.C. for their upcoming concert.

Lauren is thinking a moment to herself.

When Tyler sees on the television that Big Time Rush had arrived in Washington D.C. for the 4 day concert they were going to do. "Kristen, Alexis and Lauren we should head back to headquarters-where Jack and the rest of the lab techicians were working.

"Tyler! Is something wrong?"said Alexis who just came from the bathroom area.

Before Tyler could say anything, everyone in the diner could hear yelling being heard outside of the place.

Tyler smacks his hand on forehead. "Great! Big Time Rush just had to arrive to do a concert"pointing to the newspaper in his hands. "Lauren! We should go and tell your father"said Tyler since they were now standing outside.

Lauren nods her head agreeing with Tyler, to head back to work where her dad was working with her mother now. "OK! Why is everyone is yelling?"wondering what was going on. "I can't stand this noise, let's go"said Lauren heading back to the building area.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BIG TIME RUSH"Yelled Tristian who was at the silver guardian temporary headquarters.

"Yeah! Can you sign this picture for me?"asked Ryan holding some pictures of the guys in a magazine in his hands.

Only the silver guardians, plus a few people know about Lauren's conditions. So the silver guardians are pretending to get attention towards them and not Lauren since she doesn't remember anything at all.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were shocked in seeing Lauren at first standing there of course. Seeing most of the people were actually from the insituate or the silver guardians who were doing different things.

"Courtney! Was right, Lauren is out of the hospital"said Kendall shocked of seeing Lauren standing there of course.

Carlos is jumping up and down on the sidewalk of their car-that was park near the diner. "Hey! Lauren over here, we came to say visit you"shouted Carlos.

Lauren hears her name being said out loud. But not sure where she heard the boy voice before and slightly turns towards Alexis. "Let's go tell my brother, I want to go home"meaning Lauren really was talking about Lance taking her home, "said Lauren bypassing the boys standing there.

Tyler, Tristian and Ryan followed behind their boss. Kristen follows Alexis and Lauren back, but stop in front of her brother James who was standing there of course and saids something. "James! You shouldn't have come here to Washington D.C. to begin with. Don't come looking for us silver guardians anymore"answered Kristen heading back the instituate.

Big Time Rush just stood there at first.

"Something is going on here. Why would Kristen just warn us not to look for the silver guardians anymore?"who was watching some of the members of the silver guardians walking away from them. "Lauren didn't even noticed us"answered Kendall.

"Yeah! We noticed that too"drinking some water. "Something is going on"said Carlos who was hurt that Lauren didn't even wave to the guys.

Kendall looked over to Logan who stood there of course. "Maybe! We should go to where Lauren's dad is working at, we still have time before our first concert"answered Kendall.

Logan nods his head, wants to figure out why-Kristen warn the guys to stay away from the silver guardians.


	18. Chapter 18

Memories:Part II

Lauren had to wait for Lance since he was out on a case with Temperence and Steeley. Was visiting her mother-Angelina who was told that Big Time Rush was Washington D.C. for their concerts coming up. "Angelina! Would you let Jack know, I shall be in the music area-of the insituate"said Lauren telling Angelina who was doing a sketch.

Angelina was already inform by Tyler that Big Time Rush had arrived outside of the royal diner. "Sure! Will let your dad know where the silver guardians are"said Angelina worried.

"Thanks! Your the best, Angelina"bringing some food to the lab gang members-that were family to Lauren. "Oh! Let Lance know where I'm with the silver guardians"answered Lauren leaving the office.

Lauren was given permission at the insituate by Temperence to used one of the spare rooms-as a music area-a temporary headquarters for the silver guardians.

Lauren, Ryan and the rest of the silver guardians were the in the music area singing and dancing. When Big Time Rush came through, wanting to know some answers of course.

"Hey! Would someone tell us where we can find Mr. Hogdes?"asked Carlos who jumping up and down in the hallway.

Vincent and Gregory were working and glared up and noticed the guys standing there of course, they knew all about Lauren's conditions.

"Sorry! Mr. Hodges is currently not available"said Daisy who also knew very little about Lauren's conditions.

"Why! Do you want to talk to Mr. Hodges?"asked Gregory with arms folded across his chest.

"We know that Lauren is out of the hospital. Why weren't we told sooner?"said James demanding-wanting some answers from his sister-Kristen.

"Why! She didn't even wave to us 2 minutes ago"said Kendall wondering what was going on of course.

Vincent, Daisy and Gregory glared at each other in the face.

"It's not our place to tell you guys what's going on"said Vincert.

"You would have to talk to Jack and I about it"answered Angelina who was told that Big Time Rush was standing there in the hallway.

"Congradulations! We know you married Lauren's adopted dad"said Logan.

"Thanks! Only reason you guys didn't know about my daughter's conditions. She didn't want anyone to know-beside her family members"answered Angelina-who was also busy texting her husband to hurry up with the experiment he was working on in the next two doors now.

"Doesn't Logan count?"asked Carlos wondering.

Jack comes hurrying from the room he was working on with the experiment. "Angelina! What's wrong, got your text message"asked Jack who suddenly notices Big Time Rush standing there of course.

Angelina turns towards her husbands. "Jack! They know that Lauren is out of the hospital"answered Angelina.

Jack had his arms folded across the chest. "How! Where did they get that information from? We didn't let anyone know beside family members"answered Jack wondering.

"Sorry! We found out from my sister Courtney who told us"said Carlos out loud.

A couple doors down from where Jack, Angelina, Daisy, Gregory. Vincent and Big Time Rush-where shocked-when they heard singing-through out the insituate.

Lauren and the rest of the silver guardians were listening to some music and had turned it up-through the speakers-in the room-pretty loudly.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

(Ryan)-Singing Kendall's part

Make it count, play it straight.

Don't look back, don't hesitate.

When you go Big Time

(Tristian)-Singing James Part.

What you want, what you feel.

Never quit and make it real

When you roll big time.

(Tyler)-Singing Carlos Part

Hey! (Oh) hey-Listen to your heart now

(Lauren)-Singing Logan's Part

Hey! (Oh) hey-Don't ya feel the rush?

(Chorus) Singing-Leslie, Tara, Kristen and Rachel singing

Hey! (Oh) hey- Better take your shot now.

Go and shake it up

What is the word

What you got to lose?

Give it up for Big Time:

James and Kendall ended up following the singing voices. Logan and Carlos followed their friends not wanting them to get into trouble. Angelina and Jack were already there of course smiling a bit.

James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos mouths were wide open. Since they never heard some of the silver guardians voices.

Lauren at first didn't noticed they had company watching the silver guardians dancing and singing to the different music.

Alexis and Kristen noticed Big Time Rush standing their friends. Music had stop, because there were strangers standing there of course.

Lauren turns towards her silver guardians. "Why! Did you stop the music?"who was singing to some of the Big Time Rush music. "It's not like Camille to show up in like 2 seconds"answered Lauren.

Seeing the Silver guardians, Danny, Martin, Samantha, Temperence, Angelina, Greg, Lance, Steeley and Vincent know that the person who cause the accident with Alexis and Lauren-was hired by Camille.

"Hey! Don't stop on our account"answered Carlos waving towards the silver guardians.

Kristen does the only thing she can think of-slaps James across the face. "GET OUT! THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER FIND THE SILVER GUARDIANS"Yelled Kristen angrily.

James was shocked of sister hitting him in the face. So was the others who just witness the same thing.

"Kristen! Why would you warn us not to fine the silver guardians?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Because! For Lauren's conditions that's why"answered Tristian angrily.

"Can you explain why we weren't told about the conditions? I know that Lauren didn't want anyone to know outside of the company, but still Logan is part of her family member"said Kendall pointing it out.

Lauren sightly turns and starts jumping and down-grabs something off the bookcase-races towards the guys standing there of course. "You wouldn't mind signing these cds for me?"who still was getting strange flashes of the four young strangers standing there. "Although! You do look like my Brother-Logan-but you really can't be him, because he's with Camille now"answered Lauren leaning against her parents who were smiling a bit-trying not to laugh.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were confused-because they knew that Logan and Camille weren't together.

Now they knew that Lauren had no memories of what happen in the months that took place-like 4 months ago.

"Lauren! Doesn't remember us does she?"asked James nursing his cheek-by getting slap by Kristen.

Logan sightly turns towards Lauren who was leaning against her parents-who were trying not to laugh at the site. He felt bad, wasn't there when it happen.

James, Kendall and Carlos noticed the way that Logan was looking at Lauren who was telling her parents-about getting Big Time Rush signed by the guys.

Logan doesn't want to push the issue that his sister might never remember him or his friends. Walks towards Angelina and Jack who had their arms around Lauren's shoulders. "Here! Are some of our VIP-Tickets-We are doing 4 concerts here in Washington D.C."answered Logan giving the passes for all of the 4 concerts they were doing.

"Uh! Thanks for the passes"answered Alexander.


	19. Chapter 19

Concert:1

"Thanks! For the passes"said Alexander.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos leaving the music room area. James wanted to say good bye to his sister-Kristen. So the guys said they would meet him at the hotel before there upcoming concert in 8 hours.

Kristen felt bad for slapping her brother in front of everyone. "James! Sorry I hit you on the cheek"answered Kristen wrapping her arms around James shoulders.

"Kristen! Understand why you did it"said James hugging his sister around the shoulders.

Lauren was still leaning against Lance for support now-since her parents went back to work, seeing the scene.

"Lauren! Angelina said you wanted me to take you home"said Lance still worrying like any brother would do, even if they aren't blood related.

"Yes! James do have a question to ask first"said Alexis already knowing what Lauren was going ask James about.

James appearing up from hugging his sister shoulders. "Sure! What is it about?"asked James wondering-already knowing that Lauren doesn't remember any of the guys.

"Did Jo or Camille come with you guys to Washington D.C.? Because that might cause a problem with the silver guardians coming to arrest a certain someone at a concert in front of fans"said Alexis.

James doesn't want to lie to his sister's friends. "Yes! Jo and Camille did come with us, although they went out shopping. Why would that be a problem with the silver guardians arresting someone?"asked James.

"The person that caused Lauren's not remembering any of you guys to begin with was hired by Camille"answered Tristian angrily.

James at first doesn't say anything. Now he knows why Camille was acting strange towards other people at Palm Woods area. "So! What is your plan?"asked James wondering

"James! Can't tell any of the guys what our plans are"answered Kristen telling her brother this.

"Ok! What am I supposed to do in the meantime, if can't tell any of the guys?"asked James wondering.

Lauren brings something up, due to the fact she suddenly starts getting strange visions about four young guys. Starts screaming, in which makes Rachel getting Jack from doing an experiment from a case. "No! Make it stop"shouted Lauren shaking very hard on the ground of the music room area.

Lance was trying to get Lauren to stop shaking. James was watching everything going on of course, with his sister Kristen who was tembling a bit.

"Lauren, It's ok"racing into the music room area. "What happen?"asked Jack wondering what happen to his daughter, after just leaving like 25 minutes ago.

"James! Was asking what should he do in the mean time, if he can't tell any of the guys about who caused the accident to begin with"answered Alexis who knew what happen to Lauren in the first place.

Lauren whispers something into Jack's ear.

Jack nods his head and get's up from the floor of the music room area. Turns towards James standing there with his sister and the rest of the silver guardians. "Mr. Diamond you are more than welcome to stay at our home"answered Jack telling James this.

James surprised of the sudden news given to him. "Thanks! Should let the guys know I won't be staying at the hotel with them"answered James.

"Yeah! Make sure the rest of your group know, you aren't staying with them"answered Kristen who was still shaking a bit of course.

4 Hours later, James couldn't get close to the guys-instead he told Jo and Camille who came back from shopping around Washington D.C. area. Didn't tell Camille that Lauren was out of the hospital-since she was the cause of Lauren's memories to begin with.

"James! Did you find your sister?"asked Camille wondering.

James turns towards the two girls who were loaded with shopping bags. "Yes! I did fine Kristen she was staying with some friends-since Lauren is still in the hospital"answered James not telling the truth about Lauren not being in the hospital.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos overheard that last part being said.

"Uh! James could we talk to you for a minute"said Carlos wondering why James would tell Jo and Camille that Lauren was still in the hospital.

2 seconds later, James tells his friends he would be staying with Kristen who was staying at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hodges instead of with them.

"James! Why did tell my girlfriend that Lauren was still in the hospital?"asked Kendall wondering.

"Also telling Camille that too"answered Carlos with his mouth full of food.

James is thinking a moment-knew he wasn't supposed to tell the his friends and fellow bandmates-that Camille had something to do with Alexis and Lauren's accident in New York City. "Just wanted to let you guys know, I will be staying with my sister until we leave Washington D.C."said James about to leave the hotel of course.

"Hold it, James your hiding something"shouted Carlos and Kendall at once.

"Ok! I'm hiding something from you guys. But! I can't tell you guys, Lauren and the rest of the silver guardians would kill me"answered James walking away from his friends.

Logan is thinking a bit-kind of wondered what was up with James.

Kendall races after James-knowing maybe he would tell him what was going on by lying to Jo and Camille about Lauren still be in the hospital.

3 Hours later, Kendall knew the secrets that James was hiding from the rest of the guys.

"James! Is This why you lied to Jo and Camille about Lauren still being in the hospital?"asked Kendall shocked of learning the sudden news by Alexis, Kristen and Lauren of course.

"Sorry! I was told not to tell anyone about their plans"answered James who had his arms around his sister's shoulders-Kristen who had turned towards Lauren-not knowing if she would have another shaking episode.

"Understand! James why you didn't say anything. Although Logan and the rest of the them are going to figure it out sooner"said Kendall pointing it out.

James turns towards Lauren who starts to have another shaking episode-like he has seen a couple hours ago at the insituate.

Lauren shaking again-like before. "No! Please stop it"yelled Lauren falling to the floor again-flashes coming to her.

Tristian who was coming from the bathroom-of the stadium where Big Time Rush was going to do their concert-raced towards Lauren before she hit her head against the floor.

Kendall this time witness the scene. "Lauren! Are you ok?"asked Kendall worried of course not wanting Logan to hurt them of course.

What shocked them of course-was that Lauren was remembering who Kendall and James were.

"How do you think she is doing? She's been like this since the accident a couple months ago"said Alexis worried.

"Alexis! It's ok starting to remember what took place 4 months ago"drinking some water that Tristian had gotten for her. "Kendall and James! It's great to see you again, although you must know about the person who caused the accident to happen right?"asked Lauren.

"Yes! Kristen inform us like 15 minutes ago"answered James still shocked that Lauren was starting to remember anyone.

"Probably! Not a good idea to be here in the back-area of the stadium incase, Camille shows up at the concert"answered Tristian noticing that the others had arrived early to get ready for their concert.

Others agreed-that Camille wouldn't know until 3rd concert maybe.

Logan notices Kendall and James talking to some of the silver guardians. Also spots Lauren leaving the area with Tristian.


	20. Chapter 20

Concert:2

Logan notices James and Kendall talking to some of the silver guardians in the back of the stadium. Also notices Tristian and his sister Lauren-going somewhere else-not knowing they were actually leaving the concert-heading back to the insituate.

Kendall and James went to change into their clothes for the upcoming songs. They agreed not to talk about Lauren in front of Camille of course, although they should warn Logan and Carlos not bring it up.

Well! It was a good thing that Camille was coming later to the concert-she was trying to figure out what to wear of course. Jo came early and saw, Tristian and Lauren leaving the stadium.

What was strange for Jo to see Tristian come out with a girl-leaving the stadium area. Not knowing that it was actually Lauren with Tristian-just wearing a disguse-so no one would reconize her.

15 minutes later, Jo was wishing Kendall good-luck for their upcoming tour concert. Courtney was doing the same with Carlos-wishing him good-luck-not do anything stupid-like falling off the stage in front of the people watching them.

Kenny he was off doing something with the silver guardians. He also knowing what was going to happen to Camille of course.

Logan was asking a question towards James and Kristen who was were wishing each other luck of course. "Kristen! Is there any reason why I saw Lauren leaving with Tristian like a few hours ago?"asked Logan wondering.

Jo overheard that last question said. "Wait! Your saying that girl that was with Tristian is really Lauren?"asked Jo shocked of the news of course.

"Yes! Lauren left with Tristian to deal with some issues-that involves the person who caused her accident in the first place in New York City"answered James.

"Wait! Lauren knows who caused her to go into a coma?"asked Carlos shocked of the news.

"Yes! But the rest of you guys have to wait until later to find out"answered Kristen elbowing her brother in the wrist.

Author's Note: Just going to speed the process of Big Time Rush-meaning Carlos, Jo and Logan finding out what Camille did.

5 Hours later, Concert about to be over-when Courtney elbow Carlos in the shoulders. Big Time Rush was getting ready to change into their regular clothes.

"Ouch! Courtney what was that for?"asked Carlos rubbing his shoulders.

Logan, Camille-decided on what to wear, Jo, Kendall and James-they were the only two knowing what was going to happen next of course.

"Heads up! There are Cops here"answered Greg who comes into the back-of the stadium.

"Hey! We met you at the insituate. Like 2 days ago"said Carlos.

What shocked the group was when Lauren came racing into the back-area where the boys were standing of course.

"JAMES AND KENDALL! Have you seen Logan?"asked Lauren wondering-not knowing that her brother was actually standing a few feet away from her of course.

Camille was shocked of course-out of no where that Lauren was in front of her boyfriend's friends, Also not knowing that the FBI Agents in New York City showed up out of no-where-Meaning only Danny and Martin showed up from New York City and Jack and the rest of the gang from the insituate came to support Lauren of course.

Logan and Carlos were surprised at the sudden change. They don't know what Camille did to Lauren and Alexis of course.

"Camille Turner! You are under arrest for the car incident"said Danny Martin cuffing Camille with handcuffs around her wrists.

Camille suggling with the FBI Agents trying to drag her away from the scene. "NO! You have no right to arrest me. I didn't do anything"screamed Camille.

"Yeah right you didn't, Liar"said Jack murmuring it very loudly.

"You have no proof to arrest me"trying not to get drag away. "Logan! Please do something, I didn't do it"shouted Camille.

Logan backs away from Camille of course. Kendall and James had whispered to him in what was going on for the past 19 hours now. Now he knew why Camille wanted Lauren out of his life. "Sorry! Camille I can't help you in this mess"answered Logan smiling a bit.

"Logan! Please your my boyfriend"shouted Camille leaving with the cops.

"Yeah right! Asshole-My brother was never your boyfriend to begin with"answered Lauren who starts to leave with her silver guardians from the stadium.

"Wait! Aren't you going to stay for the rest of the concert?"asked Courtney wondering.

Lauren sightly turns towards-Courtney and Big Time Rush. "No! I'm heading back to the FBI headquarters to deal with Camille and some other things"answered Lauren leaving with the silver guardians.

"Logan! Go with Lauren she needs you right now. She is still remembering what took place 4 months ago"answered Jack-knowing how his daughter is starting to remember Big Time Rush members.

"Are you sure it's ok?"asked Logan not wanting to get into trouble.

"Yes! Lauren needs her brother right now"answered Temperence smiling a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

Concert:Part 3

Temperance was the one who told Logan Mitchell to be with Lauren right now. Since Camille got arrest by some police officers for her causing the accident in the first place-reason why Lauren doesn't know what took place like 5 months ago. Danny and Martin FBI Agents from New York City were there, it involves Alexis Taylor-Danny's adopted daughter who was in the accident in the first place.

Kendall, Carlos and James wanted to be there for Logan and Lauren's sake. Seeing they already knew about the plans in what was going to happen to Camille at the moment.

Right now at the headquarters of the Washington D.C. Area of the FBI Headquarters-Camille was refusing to confess she was the one who caused the accident to happen.

Lauren was in the conference room talking among her family members. Thinking of a plan-but not sure it would work.

Logan had arrived with his friends and fellow bandmates.

Lauren at first was just sitting there thinking, when Logan had arrived.

"Good! Your here now we can do the plan that Lauren was talking about"said Gregory who was angry in what Camille did to Lauren and Alexis of course.

"What plan is that?"asked Kendall.

"Do you have any food here?"asked Carlos who was hungry.

Vincent points to the middle of the conference table of course. Alexis was sitting on her father's lap in the meantime.

"Camille isn't going to confess to what she did in the first place"said Alexis pointing it out.

Lauren sightly turns towards Logan in the face. "Logan! I will understand if you don't want to do this issue with Camille"said Lauren not wanting to force Logan into anything.

Logan knows that his sister doens't remember him or any of the others-besides James at the moment. He just wants to help his sister to gain her memories back. "Lauren! What do you want me to do?"asked Logan who was wondering what the plan was.

Alexis and Lauren glared at each other in the face. Then so did the rest of the guardians glaring at their leaders in the face.

"We want Logan to pretend to be Camille's boyfriend-and get her to confess to what she did to Alexis and Lauren"said Tristian angrily.

Logan friends weren't too sure about that plan at all.

"Logan! You don't have to do this"said Carlos munching on some food.


	22. Chapter 22

Confession Time: Part I

Lauren and Alexis were in the conference room area talking among each other. Alexis was currently sitting on Danny Taylor's lap-she wanted Camille to get in deep trouble.

Logan friends weren't sure about the plan.

"Logan! Man you don't have to do this"said Carlos who was munching on some food.

Logan knew that Camille was the one who put Alexis and Lauren in this situation to begin with. Seeing how Lauren doesn't really remember him at the moment.

"Camille! Already confess she didn't do it"said Jo pointing it out.

Logan turns towards his friends. "I'm going to help Camille, because she's the one that put my sister in this condition"said Logan standing up.

Few minutes later Camille was in a private holding office cell. "Please! Don't I get an lawyer or a phone call?"asked Camille wanting to know.

Steeley boothe glared at Camille in the face. "No! You don't get a lawyer, since the incident took place in New York City"said Steeley smiling a bit.

"Could I least see my boyfriend?"asked Camille meaning Logan-even through they aren't together.

Knock on the doorway, Logan comes in with a hidden camera in his shirt pocket.

Steeley leaves the office.

Logan saids something to Camille. "Sorry! Camille for not believing in you. You were right about my sister being a pain in the ass"said Logan making it up.

Everyone in the conference room area-weren't too happy about the remarkes that Logan was making at the moment.

"Pain the ass! I will show him what pain in the ass feels like"said Gregory and Vincent said at once-seeing they both care about Lauren like a little sister.

"Boys! Shut it. Want to hear what's going on"said Angelina glaring at Gregory and Vincent in the face.

Camille saids something to Logan of course. "Logan! Ok I did something really bad, please don't get angry with me"said Camille crying into Logan's shoulders.

Logan turns towards Camille. "Camille! What did you do bad enough that would make me angry at you?"asked Logan wondering.

Camille stands up quickly. "I hired a guy to spy on Lauren and Alexis in New York City. Had no idea he would do a hit and run"said Camille.

Logan turns towards the camera in the room and nods to it. Quickly standing up walks towards the door.

Temperence, Jack and Steeley come into the room where Camille was. They got Camille to confess to what she did.

Jack was furious-if Camille was his daughter-he would make sure she got the punishment she deserves.

Camille smiles at Jack, Steeley and Temperence in the face. "So! Are you going to let me go now?"asked Camille.

Jack slams his hand on the table. "Not in your life time! Especially for what you put my adopted daughter through. She lost some of her memories because of what you did"yelled Jack.

Camille taken back from the yelling. "Can I least see my boyfriend?"asked Camille meaning logan.

"How do you think he feels right now, knowing you hired the guy to watch his sister?"asked Temperence who was wondering.

"That he loves me"said Camille knowing it was the wrong answer.

"Wrong answer! Your going to jail for what you did"said Steeley.


	23. Chapter 23

Camille Getting A Spanking:Part I

"He loves me"said Camille smiling a bit.

"Your wrong! Your going to jail for what you did"said Steeley.

Camille standing up angrily turning towards the window. "Lauren! I know your watching this conversation. I had nothing to do with the hit and run thing in New York City"yelled Camille angrily.

Lauren was watching from the conference area, Logan and their friends were sitting among each other. Lauren was currently sitting in Logan's lap-she was shaking through.

James, Kendall and Carlos didn't like to see their friend's sister.

James stands up quickly. "If Camille was my daughter, sister or girlfriend I would give her a spanking she's deserves"said James angrily.

Lauren looking at James in the face and sips her apple juice. She hardly touch any food in the conference room.

Danny and Martin were both their-to because of Danny's Taylor adopted daughter Alexis Taylor was good friends of Lauren Hodgins and one of two that was put in the hospital.

Lauren get's up suddenly and walks out of the conference room area. Big Time Rush were confused in what was going on at the moment. Lance Sweets, Vincent and Gregory were among the group-they followed their sister out of the conference room.

Lauren step in where Temperence, Steeley and Jack were standing in the room holding Camille of course.

The 4 of them turned towards the doorway and frozed in seeing Lauren standing there with an older man at the doorway.

Camille was taken back at the moment in seeing her older brother-Paul-since their parents had died. Paul is 23 years old and had a 2 year daughter Rose. Rose was with her mother-when their was shooting involved, she was killed instantly. "Paul! What are you doing here?"asked Camille shocked in seeing her adopted brother-Paul-since they haven't spoken since their parents death.

Paul wasn't happy with his sister. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! I GET A CALL FROM THE FBI IN NEW YORK CITY AND WASHINGTON D.C. THAT MY SISTER DID SOMETHING STUPID THAT INVOLVED A HIT AND RAN"Yelled Paul angrily.

Camille stands up quickly. "Paul! It's not what you think. I only hired a guy to watch Lauren, How was I supposed to know he was going to hit them?"demanded Camille.

Paul is shaking his head not sure what to do at the moment.

Lauren was standing near Jack who had his arms around her shoulders for support. "We know you never like me to begin with, after finding out that Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush had a sister he didn't know about"said Lauren pointing it out.

Camille sightly turns towards Lauren standing there at the moment. "Shut up! YOUR THE REASON WHY I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND"Shouted Camille angrily.

"The reason you don't have a boyfriend to begin with is because of your attitude"said Jo walking into the holding room area.

"Jo! How dare you betray me like that. I thought we were friends?"asked Camille.

Jo shakes her head. "No! I made that mistake being friends with you, especially when you tried to get rid of Lauren"said Jo walking out of the holding cell.

Lauren suddenly collapsed in the holding cell area. Vincent, Gregory and Lance raced into the room and carried her out of there in like 2 seconds. Angeline was with them at the moment.

Steeley steps out of the room, followed by Temperence and Jack at the moment.

Paul walks out of the room and asked a question towards the adults standing there. "My take my sister home and deal with her punishment alone?"asked Paul wondering.

"Ms. Roberts still has do her time in New York City since that's where the guy we caught put Alexis Taylor and Lauren Hodgins in the hospital"said Martin pointing it out.

Danny and Martin glared at each other in the face then towards the other adults in the room.

Jack had no problem with Paul in taking his sister home to deal with her punishment. "In fact you may just do her punishment at my home-she can't even escape"said Jack smiling a bit.

Few Hours later at the home of Lauren, Angeline and Jack mansion. Paul was thinking of some things over with Camille.

Camille was happy in leaving the insituate.

Paul had brought a few things to deal with Camille behavior at a drug store.

Camille wasn't sure what was in the bag. "Paul! What's in the bag?"asked Camille who was wondering.

Paul pulls some stuff out of the bag he was holding in his hand. Vaseline, therometer and gloves.

Camille was taken back by the stuff. "What actually are you going to do with that stuff?"asked Camille wondering.

Paul is a doctor-so he's seen alot of things in many shapes and sizes. "Camille! Your getting a spanking"said Paul.

Few minutes later Camille was laying down with her arms tied-so couldn't hit her brother. She wasn't bare at the moment.

Paul starts with the warm up first.

Smack Smack Smack

Camille was twisting.

"Paul! Please stop"cried Camille

Smack! Smack! Smack

Paul hand hitting Camille bum. Pulls her underwear down a little bit.

"No! Please not bare"cried Camille.

Paul ignores his sister shouting at the moment.

Lauren wasn't quite in the mood to do anything right now. She was currently in the game room area of the mansion-watching Twilight (DVD) on the television. Was sitting in between Logan and Lance on the couch, James and Carlos were playing Wii on the other television room. Kendall was with Jo shopping for some certain things.

Angelina had stayed for awhile to watch Lauren who had collapsed a couple hours ago. Alexis was just coming from the pool area-and could hear Camille getting a spanking-just smiles.


	24. Chapter 24

Camille Getting A Spanking:Part II

Alexis Taylor was just coming out of the spare bedrooms she was using in Washington D.C. the home of Lauren Hogdins-Mitchell. When she could overhear Camille getting a spanking from her brother-Paul-who is a medical doctor.

Lauren and the rest of the group were outside relaxing in the pool area.

"Cannon Ball!"Shouted Carlos splashing almost everyone in the area.

"CARLOS!"Shouted his friends.

Carlos heads peers up from hitting the pool. "Sorry! Didn't mean to get everyone wet.

Lauren shakes her head-she was reading something. "Carlos! Don't worry about it"said Lauren.

"Lauren! Aren't you going to get in the pool?"asked Kendall wondering.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were worried about Lauren.

"The water is great"said James

Logan was in the pool-but he gotten out-to be with Lauren.

Alexis comes out of the house with some drinks for those who were at the mansion.

"Thanks! Alexis you didn't have to bring me one"said Lauren getting up from the chair she was currently sitting in.

"Lauren! You need to relax for a bit, since losing some of your memories"said Kristen speaking up.

Lauren other friends nodded their head agreeing with Kristen.

Logan sits on the chair that Lauren was currently sitting on.

Lauren out of the corner of her eye-saw Logan sitting in the chair she was in. She screams. "NO! MAKE IT STOP"races towards the house and grabs her purse and leaves in a hurry.

"Lauren! Wait a minute"yelled Kristen, Alexis, Logan and Kendall who had gotten out of the pool to get something to drink.

Few Hours later Lauren was sitting with her brothers Lance Sweets and Vincent in his office.

Lauren was breathing very hard at the moment-from running all the way from her mansion towards the Jefforism.

"Lauren! What's wrong?"asked Vincent wondering.

Lauren shaking. "I don't know what to do anymore! Can't stop the them from coming"said Lauren crying and shaking at the same time.

Lance gently took Lauren into his arms. He looks at Vincent in the face and says to him. "Vincent! Get Jack right away"said Lance holding onto his sister.

Few minutes later, Jack came racing into the break room area.

"Vincent! Said something is wrong with Lauren"said Jack who saw Lauren shaking in Lance's arms.

A few minutes later Lauren was in her father's arms still shaking.

Jack was about to say something when Angelina came racing into the room. "Jack! She was just find when I left a couple hours ago"said Angelina.

Vincent came back shortly saying that Logan, Alexis, Kristen and Kendall had arrived a couple seconds ago.


	25. Chapter 25

Seizures:

Lauren was shaking very badly in Jack's arms at the hospital. Since her shaking was getting bad again, was taken to the hospital.

Logan and the others were waiting in the waiting room area on some news.

Alexis was the one who told Lauren friends, that Camille had gotten a spanking. "Just thought you should know that Camille had gotten a spanking from her brother, could overhear it"said Alexis worried about Lauren.

"Alexis! Why are you even bothering to tell us this? We don't care about Camille at the moment"said Jo who was sitting near Kendall.

Alexis gets up from the chair she was currently sitting in. "Gee! Just thought you should know that Camille was getting punishment from her brother-for putting Lauren and Me in the hospital in New York City"walking away from the group. Heading towards the adults who were talking to each other at the moment."Uncle! Martin! How is everyone in New York?"asked Alexis who was leaning against her adopted father Danny Taylor.

Martin turns towards his niece in the face. "They are fine, and miss you alot"said Martin drinking some coffee.

Jack comes walking out of the room-that Lauren was talking to a female doctor who was a friend of Temperence Bones.

"Jack! Can we see Lauren?"asked James wondering.

Angelina knew something was going on.

"Sorry! For Lauren's sake she doesn't want to press charges against Ms. Roberts"said Temperence coming out of the room.

Logan, James, Jo, Kendall and Carlos jumped from where they were sitting in the waiting room area.

"What do you mean my sister doesn't want to press charges against Camille?"demanded Logan.

Jack, Temperence and Angelina were about to say something to the group. Lauren comes slowly walking out of the room-and overheard Logan's question begin ask of course.

"Agent Taylor! Alexis and I will be joining you back to New York City. When you charge Ms. Roberts for hiring that person to cause the accident with Alexis and I"said Lauren.

Danny and Martin looked at each other in the face.


	26. Chapter 26

New York Here We Come

Madison Fitergald hugged Alexis Taylor and Lauren Hodges around the shoulders.

Seeing the two girls came to New York City to deal with some stuff.

"Aunt Samantha! How is everyone at the FBI Headquarters?"asked Alexis poking her head into the fridge.

"Thanks for asking, everyone is ok"answered Jack who had come over to get some information.

Vivian wasn't there she was with her family members.

Danny and Martin sat down in the kitchen area.

Madison has been living with Martin her father for the past 9 months now. Her birth mother was charged in abusing their daughter in the first place. She turned towards Alexis and Lauren who were gettting some food. "So! Are you staying in New York for good?"asked Madison who wondering.

Lauren looked at Danny in the face.

Alexis answers. "Madison! We will be staying in New York for awhile. But after that matter is over not sure where we are staying"said Alexis drinking some orange juice.

Lauren yawns a bit. "Uncle Danny! Uncle Martin and Aunt Samantha thanks for everything, I'm going to head to bed"said Lauren getting up from the table and climbing the stairs to her bedroom.

Madison turns towards Alexis in the face. "Do you think, could get autographs for me from Big Time Rush?"asked Madison who was wondering.

Alexis who was sitting in Danny's lap get's up also. "Dad! I think will head to bed early too, since we have to be at work"answered Alexis racing upstairs to her bedroom in a flash.

Martin and Samantha noticed Madison look.

"Madison! Alexis and Lauren have alot to deal with right now. So just wait awhile"said Samantha.

Madison goes upstairs to her room.

Samantha looks at her fiance in the face. "Martin! Your taking care of Madison tonight"said Samantha.

Martin and Danny see the sad look on Samantha face.

"Samantha! What happen?"asked Danny wondering.

"Since the two of you been in Washington D.C., Madison hasn't been sleeping well at night, assuming it has to do with being with her mother for so long"answered Samantha.

15 minutes later, Big Time Rush were at Lauren's managers apartment.

"Can't believe, Lauren doesn't want to press charges against Camille"exclaimed Jo throwing her hands up in the air.

"Big Time Rush! Have to remember, Lauren has a concussion from the incident"said Kristen pointing it out.


	27. Chapter 27

Trail:Part I

Camille was sitting on one side of the court room area.

Alexis and Lauren were among their family room on the other side of the family room area.

"Please rise"said the annoucer.

Everyone rises.

Camille still having a sore butt from her spankings-meaning her adopted brother Paul who was among the others sitting in the seating area.

Jack, Angelina, Danny, Martin, Temperence, Gregory, Vincent and Lance were among the group sitting behind the girls.

Big Time Rush were among them group too.

"How does the defender feel?"asked Judge Smores who was good friends with Agent Smith.

Camille stands up quickly. "Not guilty"said Camille.

Her lawyer was standing next.

Judge Smores reading over some statements made to the parents of these two young girls.

Mr. Russell who was Alexis and Lauren lawyer asked a question towards Camille.

"Ms. Roberts! Why do you hate my client so much?"asked Mr. Russell.

Ms. Roberts thinking a moment. "She took everything away from me"said Camille.

"What do you mean everything?"asked Mr. Russell.

"She took my friends away from me, the moment in finding out my boyfriend was her brother"answered Camille.

Alexis and Lauren tense up bit.

Alexis whispers to herself, knowing that her friends could hear her. "Yeah right! Bitch"said Alexis.

Mr. Russell reads something. "Well! I have several statements from Agent Boothe, Agent Fitzergald and Agent Taylor, that the guy you had hired to watch Ms. Taylor and Ms. Hodges for you"said Mr. Russell smiling a bit.

Ms. Smith-Camille's lawyer stood up. "Objection!"said Ms. Smith.

"Subtain"said Judge Smores

"So did you hire Mr. Georges to watch Ms. Taylor and Ms. Hodges here in New York?"asked Mr. Russell.

Camille nods her head. "Yes! I hired Mr. Georges to watch the girls, but I didn't know he would attack them"said Camille.

Mr. Russell shakes his head. "Doesn't matter if you did hire Mr. Georges, you have to take responsible for your mistakes you made"said Mr. Russell.

Few minutes later Ms. Smith took her chance in talking to Lauren this time.

"So! Why meet Logan after all these years?"asked Ms. Smith.

Lauren tense a bit. "I was told by my adopted parents, and Mr. Smith who at the time came to our office in Washington D.C. inform me that I had a brother who was a member of Big Time Rush"said Lauren.

Logan could see Lauren tensing up at the stand. How he really wanted to hold his sister in his arms.

"How was your brother's reaction in finding out he had a sister?"asked Ms. Smith who wasn't smiling a one bit.

"He happy but angry that our birth parents had lied to him all these years. Saying I was adopted, in which case was."said Lauren drinking some water.

"How were the rest of the members of Big Time Rush, where they happy?"asked Ms. Smith.

Mr. Russell stands up quickly. "Objection!"said Mr. Russell.

Judge Smores smiling a bit to himself. "Substain! Ms. Smith watch what your saying in this court room"said Smores.

"What about your life in Washington D.C.?"asked Ms. Smith.

Lauren says something in which makes some people burst out laughting. "What about my life in Washington D.C.? My adopted dad and his co-workers understand what my abused parents did to me, if that's what your asking"said Lauren showing scars.

Mouths were wide open.

Ms. Smith had whispered something to Lauren. "Why! Would you ruin the chance of your brother having a good life, along with the rest of the members? You don't deserve in having a family to begin with"answered Ms. Smith.

Lauren tense a bit and starts to cry. "Please! Just stop saying those mean things. They aren't true, they aren't"cried Lauren.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had raced towards Lauren and pushed Ms. Smith out of the way.

"Your honor! They can't do that"shouted Ms. Smith.

Judge Smores didn't have the heart to the tell the young boys go back to their seats. He knew that something was off. "I shall the jury make their statements, the trial will be resume in 3 hours"said Judge Smores leaving his courtroom area.


	28. Chapter 28

Trial:Part II

Jack, Gregory, Tempence, Steeley, Angelina, Cameron, Vincent and Lance were with Lauren who had refused to talk to any member of Big Time Rush.

Big Time Rush members were taken back they way that Lauren was treating them at the moment.

Jo Taylor wasn't happy the way that Lauren was treating her boyfriend. She ends up walking towards Lauren who was with her family members waiting on the news. "Lauren! Give me a reason why your treating my boyfriend, your brother and their friends with your attitude?"demanded Jo angrily.

Vincent, Gregory and Lance stood up where they were sitting.

Lauren stops them from doing anything to Jo Taylor in the face. She slowly stands up and saids something to Jo Taylor. "What attitude are you talking about? The only person I see with an attitude is you"said Lauren sitting back down between Jack and Angelina.

Kristen Diamond comes over and glares at Jo Taylor in the face. "Jo! Go back towards the others, Lauren doesn't need you bitchy at her"said Kristen Diamond glaring at Jo in the face.

Jo about to head back towards her friends who were down the hallway a bit.

Logan really wants to know what's going on with his sister.

Kendall wants to break up with Jo, he knows that she is cheating on him.

Carlos, Katie and James really want to know what changed Lauren attitude towards them.

"Guys! Something is wrong here"said James.

"What would that be?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

"Why lauren is yelling at Jo right now"answered James.

Big Time Rush members could hear Lauren say something to Jo Taylor at the moment.

Lauren stands up angrily. "YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! HOW ABOUT LEAVING ME THE HELL ALONE!"Yelled Lauren

Jo taken back the way Lauren was speaking to her. "No"answered Jo

Lauren saids something. "LOGAN! DESERVES A BETTER LIFE WITHOUT KNOWING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! MS. SMITH SAID HE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER WITHOUT KNOWING ME"Yelled Lauren angrily.

Big Time Rush and the techicians were shocked of the sudden news.

"Now! We know why Lauren was acting strange"said Angelina.

Jack was holding onto his daughter's form which was shaking. He turns towards Jo in the face. "Think it be best if you left"said Jack.

Lauren saids something. "I don't want to ruin anyone else's life"cried Lauren.

"Jack! Why don't you take Lauren home for now. This is upsetting her"said Temperence.

"We will let you know what happen at the trial"said Steeley.

Lauren saids something else, bypassing Big Time Rush and Jo who was standing there. "KENDALL! DOESN'T NEED A GIRLFRIEND WHO CHEATS ON HIM WITH SOMEONE ELSE"Shouted Lauren walking away with jack.

Kristen shakes her head at Big Time Rush standing there.

Kendall and Jo staring at each other in the face.

Jo starting to say something to Kendall. "Kendall, I can explain"said Jo Taylor.

Kendall glares at Jo Taylor in the face. "What's there to explain, you been cheating on me, I'm sorry Jo we are so over with"said Kendall walking away from Jo towards his fellow friends.

Jo Taylor at first just stood there at the moment. "I HAVE BEEN HELPING WITH THE SITUATION, WHEN CAMILLE HIRED A GUY TO"Answered Jo Taylor saying it out loud.

Not been able to finish her words at the moment.

Kristen Diamond does something she hasn't done for years. She slaps Jo Taylor across the face with her hand and turns and walks back towards her brother and his friends.


	29. Chapter 29

Breaking News:Part I

_News Flash-Break News that-Big Time Rush-Member Kendall Knight has broken off with his long time girlfriend Jo Taylor for more than 4 years now._

_Camille Roberts and Mr. Georges were on trial and sentences to prision for at least 17 years of life._

_Jack and Angelina Hodgins are expecting their first child in October._

_Temperence and Steely Boothe are expecting their baby girl in December. The two are engaged at the moment._

_Parker Boothe is 11 years old right now._

_Samantha and Martin Fitergald are married now-for at least 3 months. Samantha learning she and Martin are going to be a family together soon-expecting another child on the way._

_Madison Fitergald-Martin's daughter from his ex-girlfriend's who was sentence to life for child abuse and neglected for life-is now 12 years now._

_Kristen Diamond moved back to California with her brother-James Diamond of Big Time Rush for good._

_Logan and Kendall are dating each other for now._

_Carlos and James are seeing each other for now._

_Courtney Garcia-carlos sister is engaged to Jettson Parkerson-Age 17 years old._

_Rachel Walsh, Tara Chase, Ryan Carter, Tristian Russell and Leslie Timber have moved back to California for now._

_Lauren Hodgins is happy with her blended family members._

_Alexis Taylor stayed in New York City-to finished school for right now._


End file.
